Gentei Tsukuyomi
by FelsonSpitfire
Summary: Sakura sebenarnya merasa kurang nyaman jika harus menjalankan misi hanya berdua saja dengan Hyuuga Neji, namun bagaimana jika mereka berdua malah terjebak cukup lama dalam dunia genjutsu yang disebut dengan Gentei tsukuyomi? / semi-CANON / Enjoy reading / Chapter 5 is updated! Read & Review?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Felson Spitfire

Presents

A Naruto Fanfiction

" **Gentei Tsukuyomi"**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:**

Neji Hyuuga X Sakura Haruno

 **Summary:**

Sakura sebenarnya merasa kurang nyaman jika harus menjalankan misi hanya berdua saja dengan Hyuuga Neji, namun bagaimana jika mereka berdua malah terjebak cukup lama dalam dunia _genjutsu_ yang disebut dengan _Gentei tsukuyomi_?

 **CHAPTER 1: Prolog**

Haruno Sakura, _iryoonin_ berbakat asuhan Senju Tsunade itu tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kantor sang _Godaime Hokage_ saat mata _emerald_ -nya menangkap sosok pria berambut coklat panjang tengah memutar kenop pintu sebuah ruangan yang juga akan dimasukinya. " _Konnichiwa_ , Neji- _san_." Sapa gadis berambut merah muda itu membuat bola mata keperakan milik Hyuuga Neji menatap ke arahnya. "Apa kau menerima panggilan untuk misi?"

"Aa. Kau juga dipanggil rupanya." Neji mendorong pintu kantor _Hokage_ agar terbuka. Pria yang sudah dikenal sebagai ninja jenius sejak masih di akademi itu membiarkan Sakura masuk lebih dulu sebelum ia mengikuti dari belakang dan kembali menutup pintu. Keduanya berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan berhenti di depan meja yang penuh tumpukan berkas milik sang _Godaime Hokage_.

"Kalian sudah datang." Sambut seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang tampak jauh lebih muda dibandingkan dengan usianya. Senju Tsunade memutar kursinya yang semula menghadap ke jendela besar di balik meja kerjanya untuk menyambut kedua tamunya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang parasnya tak kalah cantik dari sang _Godaime Hokage_. Mata hitamnya sibuk mencerna kata demi kata yang tertera pada lembaran kertas yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk seekor babi gemuk yang mereka panggil degan nama Tonton. "Shizune," mata coklat terang milik Senju Tsunade melirik asisten pribadinya yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang sejak tadi ditekuninya. "Jelaskan misi mereka kali ini."

"Hai, Tsunade- _sama_. Jadi…"

"Etto, Tsunade- _shishou_ ," Belum sempat Shizune memulai penjelasannya, suara _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda itu menginterupsi,"apa kita tidak menunggu yang lain dulu?"

"Karena itu dengarkan penjelasan Shizune dulu, Sakura."Alih-alih memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan anak didiknya, Tsunade justru menghela napas kemudian menyandarkan punggunya ke kursi. Sepertinya tumpukan laporan yang setiap hari harus ditekuninya membuat cucu _Hokage_ pertama itu menjadi semakin tidak sabaran. Selain itu, di dalam benaknya ia mengingat-ingat bukankah biasanya Sakura adalah orang pertama yang akan memarahi Naruto jika terlalu banyak menyela ketika mereka sedang membicarakan tentang misi? Jadi kenapa sekarang _iryoonin_ asuhannya itu justru meniru kebiasaan Naruto?

"Ahaha, _sumimasen_." Ujar Sakura menyadari kesalahannya. Secara refleks tangan kanannya bergerak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Hanya saja, biasanya Anda akan mulai menjelaskan tentang misi kami jika tim sudah lengkap."

"Karena tim kalian memang sudah lengkap."Kali ini Shizune yang menjawab. Ia meletakkan lembaran kertasnya ke atas meja sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya dan melanjutkan, "Kalian akan menjalankan misi berdua, sebagai mata-mata."

"Eh?" Saat itu Sakura benar-benar berharap dia salah dengar atau setidaknya Shizune salah mengucapkan. Tentu saja gadis itu tahu bahwa Hyuuga Neji adalah ninja yang sangat jenius. Dia bisa bersikap tenang dalam situasi apapun dan pandai mengambil keputusan. Menjalani misi dengannya tentu akan memberinya banyak kemudahan. Masalahnya ia juga sangat tahu bahwa Hyuuga Neji termasuk ke dalam daftar pria irit bicara, dan menjalani misi sebagai mata-mata sudah pasti akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama karena mereka harus mengumpulkan informasi selengkap dan seakurat mungkin. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan ketika mereka harus mengintai target dan bersembunyi di dalam hutan. Berdua saja. Dengan Hyuuga Neji. Gadis itu sudah membuka mulutnya untuk melayangkan protesnya, namun Shizune kembali angkat bicara.

"Kami mendapat laporan tentang kemunculan tim Akatsuki yang kita tahu sudah mati di hutan desa Yumegakure. Kami ingin kalian pergi ke sana untuk memastikan apakah laporan itu benar." Shizune menghela napas sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Dan jika hal itu benar, kami ingin kalian mencari tahu bagaimana mereka bisa hidup lagi, serta apa tujuan mereka."

" _Wakattemasu._ " Respon Neji singkat.

Sakura sudah akan melayangkan protesnya sekali lagi ketika Tsunade menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandaran. Satu-satunya _Hokage_ wanita itu sedikit membungkuk ke depan. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Jari-jarinya saling bertautan dengan kedua siku menekan mata coklat terangnya menatap lurus ke arah _emerald_ Sakura. "Aku memilih Neji karena menurutku dia cocok untuk misi ini." Ujarnya seolah ia dapat membaca pikiran Sakura. "Dengan _Byakugan-_ nya, kalian akan lebih muda menggali informasi sekaligus menjaga jarak dari musuh. Dan kau Sakura," suara tegas Tsunade sedikit meninggi ketika ia menyebut nama _iryoonin_ asuhannya.

Sedikit terkesiap Sakura memberanikan diri untuk balas menatap mata _shishou_ -nya. "Hai?"

"Biasanya misi mata-mata seperti ini hanya membutuhkan satu orang. Tapi karena kita tahu bahwa Akatsuki itu kelompok yang berbahaya, sebagai ninja medis aku ingin kau ikut untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja terjadi kemungkinan terburuk."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Tsunade memberi tahu Sakura bahwa ia benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain. _Kunoichi_ itu tadinya ingin mengusulkan untuk memasukkan Naruto atau setidaknya siapa saja yang lebih dia kenal akrab ke dalam tim, namun apa yang dikatakan Tsunade benar. Misi mata-mata tidak membutuhkan terlalu banyak orang. " _Hai, wakattemasu_." Gumamnya pelan.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura menghela napas dalam tiga puluh menit terakhir. Gadis yang notabene cerewet itu masih kebingungan bagaimana nanti dia harus bertahan di tengah kebisuan saat dirinya hanya berdua dengan Hyuuga Neji. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah pernah beberapa kali mendapatkan misi berdua dengan Neji, tapi itu bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dan meskipun ia pernah beberapa kali terjebak dalam situasi bisu saat dirinya hanya bersama Neji, semua itu dilaluinya hanya dalam hitungan menit sebelum mereka berkumpul lagi dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hah, seandainya saja aku mendapatkan misi seperti ini dengan Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tengah memasukkan beberapa botol _antidote_ ke dalam kantung senjatanya saat nama mantan rekan satu timnya itu terlintas dalam benaknya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke juga termasuk dalam daftar pria dingin yang irit bicara, tapi sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Sakura mencintai pria yang rela menghianati desa dan teman-temannya hanya untuk tujuan balas dendam itu sejak ia bahkan belum paham mengenai cinta. Sasuke memang tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaannya, bahkan pria itu tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya jika ia dirasa terlalu mengganggu, tapi demi Kami-sama, Sakura tidak pernah bisa membencinya. Ia bahkan rela menukarkan apapun asal dia bisa bersama dengan Sasuke.

Menghela napas untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sakura mengangkat tas ranselnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak. Bukan Haruno Sakura namanya jika ia takut berhadapan dengan pria irit bicara. Dengan langkah yang mantap gadis itu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kediamannya. Melompat dari atap ke atap membuatnya tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai pintu masuk Konoha. Di sana, rekan sekaligus kapten tim dalam misi ini sudah menunggunya. Hyuuga Neji berdiri menyandar pada pilar besar dari gerbang utama Konoha dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Mata keperakannya yang semula menatap tanah segera beralih ke arah Sakura begitu ia menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama, Neji- _san_?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan rekan setimnya, Neji lebih dulu menarik punggungnya dari tempatnya bersandar semula. Mata keperakannya menatap lurus ke arah mata Sakura saat gadis itu sudah berada di hadapannya. "Aa." Gumamnya singkat.

Sakura bahkan tidak mengerti apakah gumaman Neji itu berarti ya atau tidak, tapi karena dia memang memakan waktu cukup lama untuk bersiap-siap tadi, gadis itu memutuskan tidak ada salahnya meminta maaf. "Gomen ne." Tangan kanannya merogoh kantung senjata miliknya, mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna kuning dan memamerkannya di depan Neji. "Aku memerlukan waktu untuk meracik ini." Tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan berwarna abu-abu gelap bergerak menggoyang-goyangkan botol _antidote_ yang dipegangnya di hadapan Neji, kemudian ia kembali memasukkannya ke dalam kantong senjata sebelum menambahkan,"Untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Kalau begitu, apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"

"Hai."

Dengan persetujuan singkat dari Sakura, keduanya segera melesat pergi, meloncati batang-batang pohon. Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan sepanjang perjalanan. Neji yang berada di depan hanya fokus menentukan rute yang akan mereka ambil sementara Sakura mengikutinya dalam diam.

Yumegakure terletak di tengah-tengah hutan yang dekat dengan perbatasan Negara Api. Bukan jarak yang cukup jauh untuk ditempuh, namun, meskipun begitu, karena keberangkatan mereka sudah cukup jauh melewati tengah hari, kedua _shinobi_ Konoha tersebut tidak punya pilihan lain selain bermalam di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan saat kegelapan telah sepenuhnya menyelimuti hutan karena mereka belum mengetahui posisi musuh, dan Neji tidak mau mengambil resiko jika nantinya mereka berlari ke arah sarang musuh. Ia memang memiliki _Byakugan_ yang bisa diandalkan disaat seperti ini, namun pria itu selalu berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan. Ditambah lagi, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa Tim Akatsuki memiliki kemampuan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Tanpa banyak mengeluarkan suara, Neji dan Sakura menghenyakkan diri di bawah naungan pohon besar. Tak ada api unggun. Neji berasumsi bahwa menyalakan api sama saja dengan memberitahukan keberadaan mereka pada musuh. Satu-satunya penerangan yang mereka miliki berasal dari sinar bulan yang menembus masuk melewati celah-celah pepohonan. Beruntung kala itu bulan sedang tampak hampir penuh sehingga pencahayaan yang mereka dapatkan terbilang cukup terang. Sakura merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tas ransel yang sudah berada di pangkuannya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan kotak _bento_ dengan empat buah _onigiri_ di dalamnya.

Tangan gadis itu terulur ke arah Neji. "Neji- _san_ , makanlah." Kata Sakura memecahkan kebisuan diantara mereka.

Mata keperakan milik Neji menatap kotak _bento_ di tangan Sakura. Pria yang sering dijuluki sebagai ninja jenius itu tampak menimbang-nimbang tawaran rekan setimnya. " _Arigato_."ucapnya pada akhirnya sambil mengulurkan tangan mengambil sebuah _onigiri_ dari kotak bento Sakura.

Mereka menghabiskan _onigiri_ pertama mereka dalam diam. Pembicaraan-jika itu bisa benar-benar disebut pembicaraan-terakhir yang terjadi diantara mereka hanya ketika Sakura bersikeras memaksa Neji untuk memakan sebuah _onigiri_ lagi agar adil dan pria itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan karena dia malas berdebat dengan Sakura.

Keheningan kembali menyelinap diantara Neji dan Sakura. _Kunoichi_ berambut merah muda yang biasanya bisa menjadi cukup cerewet bahkan meskipun dia bersama dengan seseorang yang pendiam itu kali ini tak dapat memikirkan satupun topik yang bisa dia jadikan bahan obrolan ringan dengan rekan satu timnya. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka habiskan dengan kesunyian seperti ini. Sakura benar-benar benci terjebak dalam situasi yang teramat kaku seperti sekarang ini.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Biar aku yang berjaga." Sakura nyaris meloncat saking kagetnya saat mendengar suara berat Neji menyeruak diantara mereka. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyangka jika diantara mereka Neji lah yang akhirnya menjadi pemecah keheningan.

"Tapi, Neji- _san_ , kau juga harus beristirahat." _Kunoichi_ itu mengakui bahwa suasana membosankan yang sejak tadi mereka lalui memang membuat kelopak matanya sedikit berat, namun gadis itu tak mau bertindak egois dengan hanya memikirkan dirinya baru saja akan mengeluarkan suara untuk menyanggah ide Neji, namun alih-alih mengeluarkan penolakan, gadis itu justru menguap.

"Kau mengantuk, Sakura."

Tenang tapi mematikan. Mungkin itu kata yang menurut Sakura cocok digunakan untuk menggambarkan cara bicara Neji. Dia hanya ketahuan mengantuk, tapi entah kenapa, ketika Hyuuga Neji yang mengatakannya, rasanya ia seperti baru saja tertangkap basah sedang mencuri sesuatu. Sepertinya saat ini dia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Ah, baiklah." Gumam gadis itu pada akhirnya. "Tapi kita bergantian jaga. Kau harus membangunkanku saat kau lelah, Neji- _san_." Tambahnya dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Neji hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban. Sakura meraih ranselnya, mengeluarkan mantel yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menjalankan misi, dan menggunakannya sebagai selimut." _Oyasumi_ , Neji- _san_."Ucap Sakura setelah menemukan posisi ternyaman untuknya tidur.

"Aa. _Oyasumi_ , Sakura."

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Sakura terbangun ketika merasakan hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya. _Kunoichi_ asuhan Tsunade itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Rupanya selimut-mantelnya-sedikit melorot dari posisinya semula. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya sosok lain yang berada di sana. Hyuuga Neji sedang duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya. Pria itu tidak tidur, melainkan melakukan meditasi. Sakura menatap langit sejenak, melihat posisi bulan yang sudah bergeser cukup jauh dari posisi awalnya sebelum gadis itu memejamkan mata. Rupanya ia sudah tidur cukup lama. Sembari merapatkan mantelnya untuk menghalau hawa dingin, dia beringsut mendekati Neji yang masih terlihat tenang dalam posisinya.

"Neji- _san_?" Gadis itu menepuk pelan pundak rekan satu mata pria itu terbuka, menampilkan iris sewarna mutiara khas klan Hyuuga. "Tidurlah, ini giliranku berjaga." Pria itu membuka mulut hendak melakukan penolakan, tapi Sakura buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku sudah tidur cukup lama, sekarang kau bisa beristirahat, Neji- _san_."

Menyadari dirinya tidak akan menang berdebat melawan Sakura, pria itu memberikan sebuah anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban, dan di menit berikutnya dia sudah tampak tertidur pulas berselimut mantel miliknya. Sakura menatapnya dalam dia. _Dia pasti menahan kantuknya._ Pikir gadis itu. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana Neji bisa tetap terjaga dalam posisi meditasi seperti tadi. Jika dia yang melakukan itu, gadis itu berani bertaruh dia pasti sudah jatuh tertidur dalam lima menit pertamanya.

Sakura beberapa kali menatap sekeliling mereka, berusaha memastikan bahwa tak ada sesuatu yang membahayakan, sayangnya, satu-satunya pemandangan yang dapat ditangkap oleh mata _emerald_ -nya hanya sebuah kegelapan. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas pelan. Seandainya saja dia memiliki _byakugan_. Tanpa sadar matanya kembali menatap Hyuuga Neji yang masih terlelap. _Apa aku juga setenang itu saat tidur tadi?_ Ia bertanya dalam benaknya. _Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin mantelku melorot jika posisi tidurku setenang itu._

Sakura mendengar dari Tenten bahwa Neji sudah banyak berubah. Dulu, pria itu sangat arogan dan kata-katanya selalu tajam. Namun sekarang dia sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih baik. Pria kini tak lagi menyandang predikat sebagai ninja yang jenius, tapi juga seseorang yang cukup bijaksana dalam mengambil keputusan. Sakura akui, Hyuuga Neji yang sekarang memang lebih keren daripada Hyuuga Neji yang dulu dikenalnya. Mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat, tapi Sakura tahu seberapa arogannya pria itu dulu ketika dia melawan Naruto di ujian _Chunin_.

Jam-jam berikutnya dihabiskan Sakura dengan menatap kosong ke dalam kegelapan yang mengelilingi mereka. Kegelapan. Kata itu mengingatkan pada mantan rekan satu timnya. Uchiha Sasuke. _Dimana dia sekarang?_ Gadis itu mulai tenggelam dalam berbagai pemikiran tentang pria yang sejak dulu mendiami hatinya.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Matahari dengan malu mulai mengintip dari ufuk timur ketika Hyuuga Neji membuka matanya. Hutan masih cukup gelap mengingat rimbunnya pepohonan yang mengelilinginya." _Ohayou_ , Neji- _san_."sapa Sakura ceria disertai senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Gadis itu berdiri, membiarkan mantel yang semalam menghangatkannya jatuh ke tanah. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya dan menarik kedua tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan tubuhnya. Dihirupnya udara segar yang kemudian memenuhi paru-parunya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan telinganya bekerja dengan seksama. Suara nyanyian burung dan serangga di pagi hari adalah salah satu hal yang disukai Sakura ketika ia harus menjalankan misi dan bermalam di tengah rimbunnya hutan. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata perak milik Neji menatapnya dalam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya pria itu mengaktifkan _byakugan_ -nya.

Urat-urat tipis muncul di sekitar tulang pipi Neji. Pria itu mulai megedarkan pandangannya ke rerimbunan di sekeliling mereka. Sementara itu Sakura sudah kembali duduk, membereskan barang-barang yang semalam dikeluarkannya. "Beberapa ratus meter di depan ada sungai." Suara datar Neji membuat Sakura menolehkan kepala padanya. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam tanpa tau harus memberikan respon apa. Dan sepertinya, keputusannya untuk tetap diam adalah pilihan tepat, sebab tak lama setelahnya, Neji kembali bersuara. "Kita bisa ke sana untuk mencuci muka, sekaligus melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku sudah selesai berkemas, Neji- _san_."

Melihat Sakura sudah menenteng ranselnya, Neji bahwa menyadari bahwa dia belum berkemas. Dengan cepat pria itu melipat matelnya dan memasukkannya ke ransel miliknya. "Ayo." Gumamnya kemudian melesat pergi dari tempat itu diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

Sesuai yang dikatakan Neji, tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermalam sebuah sungai dengan air yang sangat jernih membentang membelah rimbunnya pepohonan. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk membasuh muka dan mengisi botol minum mereka sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak ada suara. Persis seperti kemarin. Tampaknya Neji memang tipe orang yang menyukai ketenangan. Karena itu Sakura pun memilih untuk tetap diam.

Matahari belum sepenuhnya berada di atas kepala ketika Neji tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan kepala yang diketahui Sakura sebagai aba-aba agar ia berhenti meloncati batang-batang pohon. Gadis itu mendaratkan kakinya di sebuah batang pohon besar yang juga dipijaki oleh Neji. "Ada apa, Neji- _san_?"tanya Sakura dalam suara yang dibuatnya sepelan mungkin.

"Kau merasakannya?" Alih-alih menjawab, pria berambut coklat itu justru balik melontarkan pertanyaan. Sakura memberikan sebuah anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban. Memang samar-samar, tapi Sakura juga dapat merasakan keberadaan _chakra_ lain yang tauh dari mereka. Hanya saja gadis itu tak dapat memastikan apakah _chakra_ itu milik Tim Akatsuki yang menjadi target misi mereka kali ini atau hanya sekedar ninja dari desa lain yang sedang menempuh perjalanan untuk sebuah misi seperti mereka.

Seolah dapat membaca keraguan yang terpancar dari raut wajah Sakura, Neji segera mengaktifkan _byakugan_ -nya dan menatap ke arah sumber _chakra_ yang mereka rasakan. Di sana, dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan, Neji dapat melihat sekumpulan ninja yang mengenakan jubah tengah berunding tentang sesuatu. Seseorang diantara mereka tampak memakai topeng kayu dengan ukiran melingkar yang menyerupai pusaran air dengan lubang pusat yang lerletak di bagian matanya kanannya. Neji tidak begitu mengingat nama masing-masing anggota Akatsuki, yang jelas, ia mengingat nama si pria bertopeng. Madara.

"Sudah dipastikan, mereka adalah Akatsuki." Masih dengan _byakugan_ yang aktif, Neji menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya pada Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekelompok ninja buruan mereka. "Kurasa kita harus mendekat untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan, tapi kita harus menyembunyikan _chakra_ kita, Sakura."

Neji tahu, sebagai _medic-nin_ asuhan _Godaime Hokage_ , Sakura pastilah memiliki otak yang cemerlang, karena itu pria itu tak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar sebelum keduanya melesat pergi dari sana dan mencari posisi yang tepat untuk mencuri dengar apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh Tim Akatsuki namun masih dalam jarak yang terbilang aman.

Beberapa detik setelah kedua _shinobi_ Konoha itu pergi dari sana, salah seorang anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang aneh untuk disebut sebagai manusia menampakkan dirinya. Tubuh bagian kiri pria itu berwarna putih pucat sementara bagian lainnya berwarna hitam pekat dengan sesuatu berbentuk seperti kelopak bunga venus yang mencuat keluar dari pundak kanan dan kirinya. Dan yang tak kalah aneh adalah dia muncul dari dalam tanah. Sangat disayangkan karena tanpa sepengetahuan Neji dan Sakura, pria putih itu telah melihat dan mendengar mereka bahkan di jarak yang lumayan. Sempat memamerkan seringai tipis entah pada siapa, pria itu membiarkan bumi kembali menelannya dan dia menghilang dari sana.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Sudah sekitar satu jam sejak Neji dan Sakura bersembunyi dibalik batang pohon besar yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat dimana Tim Akatsuki berada, namun tak banyak yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat mereka dengar adalah tentang rencana uji coba _prototype_ yang baru saja diciptakan pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Madara. Sakura hendak melangkahkan kakinya mendekat untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang _prototype_ yang mereka bicarakan, hanya saja, tangan Neji dengan sigap mencegahnya. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya pada Sakura.

Mereka tidak bisa melangkah lebih dekat lagi dari ini jika tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk berhadapan dengan seluruh anggota Akatsuki itu secara bersamaan. Dua lawana sepuluh ditambah dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang mereka miliki membuat Neji merasa mereka tidak akan memiliki kesempatan. Lagipula, tujuan dari misi ini adalah untuk menggali informasi seakurat mungkin, jadi tidak akan ada gunanya jika mereka berdua harus terbunuh di sana.

Si pria bunga venus yang sempat memergoki Neji dan Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan mereka muncul dari dalam tanah di belakang Madara. Pria itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Madara dan membisikkan sesuatu yang entah apa, membuat pria itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang semula. Madara menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali. "Kurasa kita tidak perlu repot-repot mencari kelinci percobaan, karena Zetsu telah menemukannya untuk kita." Katanya dengan lantang kepada anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Tak satupun dari mereka tampak ingin memberikan respon atas pernyataan Madara, tapi sama halnya dengan Neji dan Sakura, mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama dan menanti apa yang akan pria bertopeng itu ucapkan selanjutnya. "Zetsu bilang, Konoha telah mengirimkan dua orang kelinci percobaan pada kita."

Sakura sempat terpaku sejenak mendengar ucapan Madara―ia yakin telah sebisa mungkin menekan _chakra_ -nya agar tak ketahuan―sebelum Neji menariknya dan membawanya melesat pergi dari sana. Gerakan mereka yang sangat cepat diikuti oleh anggota Akatsuki yang dalam sekejap mata telah meninggalkan tempat pertemuan mereka dan berpencar mengejar dua yang baru saja melarikan diri dari sana.

Sakura memusatkan sebanyak mungkin _chakra_ di kakinya agar ia bisa melompati pepohonan secepat yang ia bisa, Neji berada tak jauh di depannya. Kecepatan mereka membuat gadis itu merasakan dadanya mulai sedikit sesak karena kekurangan pasokan udara namun berusaha mati-matian menahannya. Sakura pernah sekali melawan salah seorang anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Sasori dan itu cukup menyusahkan. Gadis itu bahkan sempat berada di ambang kematian jika saja dulu nenek Chiyo tidak menyelamatkannya, dan sekarang semua anggota Akatsuki sedang mengejar mereka. Fakta menyedihkan ini membuat gadis itu meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak berhenti melompati batang-batang pohon apapun yang terjadi.

Sayangnya, usaha kedua _shinobi_ Konoha itu untuk melarikan diri harus terhenti ketika beberapa orang anggota Akatsuki muncul dari beberapa arah berlawanan untuk mengepung mereka. Neji dan Sakura menghentikan langkah mereka di dua batang pohon besar yang berdekatan. Sakura yang terengah-engah mencengkeram dadanya berusaha menekan nyeri yang mulai terasa di sana, sementara Neji masih tampak setenang biasanya. Entah sejak kapan pria itu sudah mengaktifkan _byakugan_ -nya dan menyiapkan posisi kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

Sakura yang masih terengah terlalu sibuk menghitung berapa orang yang mengepung mereka untuk memastikan kemungkinan adanya anggota yang bersembunyi dan menyiapkan jebakan untuk mereka hingga tidak menyadari si pria yang dipanggil Zetsu muncul di belakangnya dan memukul tengkuk gadis itu dengan kekuatan yang cukup keras. Suara pekikan gadis itu membuat Neji menyadari bahwa rekan satu timnya sedang meluncur lurus ke atas tanah. Dengan sigap pria berambut coklat itu memusatkan kembali _chakra_ di telapak kakinya dan melompat turun untuk menangkap Sakura tepat sebelum gadis itu jatuh membentur tanah diikuti para anggota Akatsuki yang masih setia mengepung mereka.

Neji memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menampik rasa cemas yang mulai melandanya. Saat ini Sakura tengah tak sadarkan diri di dalam gendongannya, dan kesepuluh orang berjubah hitam itu tengah mengepungnya. Posisi mereka saat ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan.

 **-To be continued-**

Hai minna-san, ada yang masih inget sama saya? :"D

Anggep aja ini comeback fic dari saya yang udah bertahun-tahun ngilang ya –-v

Btw, ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari movie yang Road to Ninja. Selama ini saya selalu bikin cerita Sasusaku, tapi kemaren baca **Gokon** -nya **Arlene Shiranui** -san jadi kepikiran pingin bikin Nejisaku ^^v

Oh iya, di sini Obitonya masih saya sebut Madara sebagaimana yg di film ya ^^

So, mind to give your review?

Continue or delete?


	2. Chapter 2: Genjutsu

Felson Spitfire

Presents

A Naruto Fanfiction

 **"** **Gentei Tsukuyomi"**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:**

Neji Hyuuga X Sakura Haruno

 **Summary:**

Sakura sebenarnya merasa kurang nyaman jika harus menjalankan misi hanya berdua saja dengan Hyuuga Neji, namun bagaimana jika mereka berdua malah terjebak cukup lama dalam dunia _genjutsu_ yang disebut dengan _Gentei tsukuyomi_?

 **CHAPTER 2: Genjutsu**

Neji Hyuuga mengamati musuh yang tengah mengepung mereka satu-persatu menggunakan _byakugan_ -nya. Sedikit aneh memang melihat mereka semua memiliki aliran _chakra_ yang benar-benar sama persis kecuali si pria bertopeng. Dengan hati-hati Neji menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Pria itu kembali memasang kuda-kuda, sesekali Neji melirik gadis yang terkulai lemas di belakangnya, memastikan ia tak menjadi incaran musuh yang tengah mengepung mereka. Tak satupun dari anggota Akatsuki angkat bicara, namun gerakan mereka yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya membuat Neji tahu bahwa pertempuran telah dimulai.

Dengan gerakan luwes khas Hyuuga, Neji menghadapi satu persatu musuh yang menyerangnya―kecuali Madara dan Zetsu karena mereka berduah hanya berdiri sedikit jauh tanpa memperlihatkan niat untuk menyerang―dan sesekali menggunakan _kaiten_ atau _hakkeshou kaiten_ untuk melindungi dirinya dan Sakura dari lemparan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ musuh yang datang bertubi-tubi.

Ini sama sekali tak sesulit yang dibayangkannya, namun sesuatu jelas terasa janggal. Akatsuki dikenal karena kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing anggotanya. Fakta ini jelas sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang apa yang dihadapi Neji saat ini. Sudah cukup lama mereka bertarung, namun tak seorang pun dari mereka mengeluarkan kemampuan _ninjutsu_ atau _genjutsu_ -nya. Sejak tadi yang diterimanya hanyalah serangan fisik dan lemparan senjata yang dapat dengan mudah ditangkisnya.

Apa mereka sedang bersikap lunak terhadap dirinya karena ia kalah jumlah? Pertanyaan ini sempat terlintas di kepala Neji, namun segera ditampiknya. Selain melalui kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki anggotanya, Akatsuki juga dikenal sebagai kelompok ninja kriminal yang tak memiliki belas kasihan, karena itu kata lunak tidak mungkin cocok untuk menggambarkan sikap mereka.

Ini mungkin bukanlah pertarungan yang sulit bagi Neji jika mereka tetap menggunakan gaya bertarung yang sama. Pria itu adalah tipe petarung jarak dekat dan tentu saja, gaya bertarung seperti ini merupakan keahliannya. Ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, Neji dapat dengan mudah menyerang titik _chakra_ musuhnya dengan _juuken_ dan membuat perlindungan untuk dirinya dan Sakura dari lemparan senjata yang dilakukan musuh secara bersamaan dengan _kaiten_ , penggunaan kedua _jutsu_ itu cukup menguras _chakra_ -nya, danpria berambut sepinggang ini tidak memiliki _chakra_ dan stamina sebanyak Naruto. Bahkan entah hanya perasaanya atau memang kenyataannya seperti itu, Neji merasa _chakra-_ nya lebih cepat habis daripada biasanya, dan itu terjadi setiap kali ia bersentuhan dengan lawan-lawannya.

Pria itu mencurigai sesuatu, dan untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya, dia dengan sengaja membuat masing-masing musuh dapat menyentuhnya dalam sepersekian detik dan memfokuskan _byakugan_ -nya tepat di tempat terjadinya setuhan. Benar saja, mata keperakan Neji dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa mereka semua menyerap _chakra_ -nya setiap kali terjadi kontak fisik. Walaupun tidak mengingat nama mereka satu persatu, namun sejauh yang Neji tahu, hanya ada dua orang anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki kemampuan menghisap _chakra_ ―Zetsu si pria bunga venus dan si pria berwajah ikan hiu yang Neji tak ingat namanya. Zetsu dapat menyerap _chakra_ musuh hanya dengan menyentuhnya dan si pria hiu menggunakan pedang anehnya, namun yang dilakukan Zetsu sejak tadi hanya berdiri di samping Madara, menonton teman-temannya menyerbu dirinya, dan si pria hiu sama sekali tak menggunakan pedang penghisap _chakra_ -nya.

 _Chakra_ Neji sudah semakin menipis saat di belakangnya, manik _emerald_ Sakura mulai terlihat dibalik kelopak matanya. Menghiraukan rasa sakit yang masih mendera pundaknya, gadis itu segera berdiri saat mengetahui rekan setimnya sedang kewalahann menghadapi serangan musuh yang tiada habisnya. Haruno Sakura menerjang ke depan, berdiri diantara Neji dan musuh-musuh mereka. Ia memusatkan _chakra_ pada tangannya yang telah mengepal erat dan menghantamkannya ke tanah.

Seketika itu pula tanah yang mereka pijaki menjadi hancur tak berbentuk, membuat para anggota Akatsuki melompat menjauh. Sakura memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menarik Neji yang tampak jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya untuk melarikan diri. Jika bukan karena larangan Madara, mungkin adegan kejar-kejaran yang tadi mereka alami sudah terulang kembali. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh pria bertopeng itu, tapi untuk sementara Sakura tak mau ambil pusing karena saat ini prioritasnya adalah untuk merawat Neji yang walaupun tak memiliki banyak luka namun tampak kehabisan _chakra_. Sambil memapah Neji, Sakura membawa diri mereka melompati batang-batang pohon sambil melirik ke sana kemari mencari tempat yang menurutnya aman dan cukup jauh dari posisi musuh.

Setelah cukup lama mereka melompati batang-batang pohon, sebuah gua yang tampaknya cukup aman tertangkap indera penglihatan Sakura. Gadis itu membawa Neji yang masih dipapahnya untuk melesat turun dari pohon yang mereka pijaki. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu membaringkan Neji yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya karena kekurangan banyak _chakra_. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke atas dada pria itu dan dalam sekejap pendar cahaya berwarna kehijauan muncul dari kedua tangannya.

Seketika rasa hangat yang membuatnya luar biasa nyaman seolah menjalar di setiap pembuluh darah dalam diri Neji saat Sakura mulai mengeluarkan kemampuan _ninjutsu_ medisnya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk kembali menormalkan aliran _chakra_ rekan setimnya. Neji yang tak suka terlihat lemah―apalagi di hadapan seorang gadis―segera mencoba untuk bangun dari posisinya semula, namun Sakura buru-buru melarangnya dengan melemparkan tatapan yang mengancam. "Kau mungkin tidak mendapatkan banyak luka, tapi _chakra_ -mu benar-benar hampir terkuras habis, Neji- _san_. Jadi sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu."

"Bagaimana dengan Akatsuki?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang direncanakan Madara, tapi aku sempat melihat dia melarang teman-temannya mengejar kita."Neji baru saja membuka mulut, namun Sakura buru-buru menyela sebelum pria itu sempat mengeluarkan suara. "Aku tahu situasi kita belum bisa disebut aman. Tapi setidaknya kau harus memulihkan kondisimu, karena kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku seorang diri tentu tidak akan mampu melawan mereka. Kau tentu mengetahui itu kan?"

"Aa."

"Neji- _san_?" Neji tidak menjawab tapi Sakura dapat melihat pria itu sedikit melihat ke arahnya tanda ia mendengarkan. " _Gomen_ , karena aku lengah kau jadi seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf."

Hening.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Sakura menurunkan ranselnya dan merogoh ke dalam untuk mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi pil bulat kecoklatan. "Ini dapat membantu memulihkan _chakra_ -mu, Neji-san." Gadis itu memberikan sebutir pilnya pada Neji yang kini sudah berada pada posisi setengah duduk dengan salah satu siku menekan tanah. "Rasanya mungkin aneh, tapi setidaknya tidak seburuk dulu." Lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit menyesal karena ia masih belum mampu menemukan cara untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh pada pil buatannya.

"Tak apa." Neji meminum pilnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Rasanya memang… tak dapat didefinisikan, namun pria itu berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin agar tak menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

Meskipun begitu, karena terlalu sering mendapatkan celaan dari teman-temannya tentang rasa pilnya, Sakura telah terbiasa mengamati wajah orang-orang yang meminum pilnya untuk mengetahui reaksi mereka. Dan gadis itu sempat melihat wajah Neji mengernyit aneh walaupun hanya buru-buru mengeluarkan botol air dari dalam tasnya dan membantu Neji meminumnya guna menetralisir rasa aneh dari pil buatannya. " _Gomen ne_ , Neji- _san_."

"Aa, _arigatou_."

Sakura membantu pria itu untuk berbaring lagi sebelum kesunyian kembali menyelinap diantara mereka. Mata Neji tertutup rapat, namun Sakura tak yakin apakah pria itu tertidur ataukah hanya sekedar memejamkan mata. Sementara itu ia memilih menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding gua sambil memperhatikan Neji dalam diam. _Neji-san, sepertinya dia lebih bisa menghargai perempuan dibandingkan dengan Naruto dan Sai._ Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya tanpa ia sadari.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Beberapa jam telah berlalu sejak mereka beristirahat di dalam gua. Kondisi di sana sudah menjadi semakin gelap seiring dengan digantikannya posisi matahari oleh bulan. Beruntung malam itu adalah bulan purnama sehingga cahaya bulan yang merembes masuk ke pintu gua sudah memberikan penerangan yang bisa dikatakan lebih dari cukup bagi keduanya. Neji sudah benar-benar pulih sejak matahari belum sepenuhnya menghilang―tampaknya pil Sakura benar-benar bekerja―namun mereka berdua telah sepakat bahwa akan lebih baik kalau mereka kembali bergerak saat malam telah benar-benar datang karena berbeda dengan kemarin, kali ini mereka telah mengetahui posisi musuh yang artinya, hal itu akan memperkecil kemungkinan Akatsuki kembali menemukan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas." Kata Neji singkat sambil berdiri mengangkat ranselnya diikuti oleh Sakura yang melakukan hal serupa.

Sayangnya, baru selangkah mereka keluar dari mulut gua, kemunculan seseorang mencegah keduanya untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Ya, mereka semua tahu bahwa Uchiha Madara mampu melakukan teleportasi. Pria bertopeng kayu itu seolah bisa muncul kapanpun dan dimanapun dari sebuah lubang yang tak kasat mata. Baik Neji maupun Sakura sama-sama memasang posisi siaga kalau-kalau anggota Akatsuki lain akan muncul dan kembali mengepung mereka.

Namun yang ada hanya keheningan. Tak ada kemunculan sosok lain.

Hanya ada Madara.

Seorang diri.

Neji memilih mengaktifkan _byakugan_ -nya untuk memastikan tepat sesaat sebelum Madara membuka mulut. "Tenang saja, Hyuuga. Aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian. Sebaliknya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu," pria itu merogoh bagian dalam jubahnya yang berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah khas Akatsuki dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti bola kristal, "Ini," lanjutnya seraya menatap Neji dan Sakura, "adalah _prototype_ yang kubicarakan pagi tadi." Madara menyeringai dibalik topengnya melihat kedua _shinobi_ Konoha yang ada di depannya sama-sama mengerutkan alis tampak kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan bola itu? _Shannarooo_!" Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan namun ia tak memberi Madara kesempatan untuk menjawab sebab gadis itu langsung berlari menghampiri si pria bertopeng sebelum kemudian melayangkan tinjunya pada Madara. Namun tentu saja pria itu berhasil menghindar berkat kemampuan teleportasinya.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik.." kata-kata yang digantung itu terdengar dari dahan salah satu pohon yang berderet mengelilingi lokasi mereka. Hal ini sontak membuat Neji dan Sakura mendongak ke arah sumber suara, menunggu Madara melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jika kalian mengetahui fungsinya? Projek ini akan membuat siapa saja mampu memiliki kehidupan dimana semua impiannya terpenuhi, dan untuk itu, kalian harus membantuku menguji projek ini." Pria yang disebut sebagai pemimpin Akatsuki itu melemparkan 'bola kristalnya' ke langit dan saat posisi bola itu sejajar dengan posisi bulan, sebuah bayangan yang terlihat menyerupai _sharingan_ terbentuk di sana dan sesaat kemudian, semua yang dapat dilihat oleh Neji dan Sakura hanyalah cahaya putih terang yang amat menyilaukan mata.

Ketika cahaya yang membutakan itu menghilang, hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh _emerald_ Sakura adalah atap berwarna putih. "Neji- _san_?" Dengan perasaan sedikit panik, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri kanan dan tersenyum lega mendapati Neji tengah berbaring di ranjang yang bersebelahan dengan miliknya. Mereka berdua bangun di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. "Apa kita ada di rumah sakit Konoha?"

Neji memberikan sebuah anggukan singkat. "Kurasa begitu. Tapi sebaiknya kita mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Mereka baru saja akan beranjak dari ranjang masing-masing saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Shizune berjalan menghampiri mereka diikuti oleh dua orang perawat di belakangnya. Ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan asisten _Godaime Hokage_ itu. Wajahnya yang selama ini dibiarkan polos kini tampak tertutup _make up_ yang lumayan kentara dan bagian dadanya yang sedikit terekspos kelihatan lebih.. berisi.

"Hn, kalian sudah sadar rupanya." Sakura menyadari bahwa suara wanita berambut hitam itu juga terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Shizune- _senpai_ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana dengan misinya?" Sakura tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Misi berhasil, Shion- _sama_ sudah berhasil melakukan penyegelan, dan kalian berhasil membawanya kembali ke Oni no Kuni dengan selamat."

"Shion- _sama_? Oni no Kuni?" Alih-alih menjawab, Shizune justru menampakkan ekspresi yang sama tak mengertinya dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

Sesuatu jelas terasa aneh di sini. Mereka berdua memang pernah mendapatkan misi ke Oni no Kuni tapi itu sudah sangat lama. Sakura bahkan tak ingat sudah berapa bulan terlewatkan sejak mereka menyelesaikan misi itu. Dan entah kenapa Sakura merasa risih dengan tatapan heran yang ditujukan Shizune ke arahnya dan Neji seolah mereka berdua sedang mengalami amnesia, padahal jelas-jelas _senpai_ -nya lah yang salah di sini. "Apa yang terjadi pada kami?" Neji yang menyadari keanehan tersebut berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalian hanya kelelahan karena kehabisan _chakra_. Tidak ada luka serius. Dan karena sekarang kalian sudah sadar, kurasa kalian sudah boleh pulang setelah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan untuk memastikan kondisi kalian." Shizune memberikan isyarat pada dua perawat di belakangnya sehingga mereka bergerak maju mendekati dua orang pasien yang ada di sana. Neji mengerling pada Sakura agar gadis itu menuruti perintah perawat untuk berbaring dan melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan kondisi Haruno- _san_ dan Hyuuga- _san_ , Shizune- _sama_." Kata salah seorang perawat sebelum mereka membungkuk sekilas dan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Kalian dengar sendiri kan? Kurasa kalian sudah boleh pulang." Shizune berlalu meninggalkan Neji dan Sakura yang masih tampak kebingungan.

Kedua _shinobi_ itu kembali bangun dari posisi tidur mereka dan saling melemparkan tatapan kebingungan. "Neji- _san_ , bukankah tadi kita berada di hutan?Kenapa sekarang kita berada di sini?"

Pria berambut sepinggang itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengingat-ingat dengan detail kejadian yang tadi mereka alami. "Sakura, saat Madara melemparkan bola kristalnya ke langit apa kau melihat sesuatu?"

Gadis itu menautkan alisnya mencoba mengingat-ingat kemudian memberikan sebuah anggukan pada Neji. "Aku seperti melihat _sharingan_ , tapi di bulan."

"Sepertinya kita terkena _genjutsu_."

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Dua orang itu kini berjalan diantara kerumunan orang yang tampak lalu lalang mengerjakan kesibukan mereka. Tak ada yang aneh di sana. Semua tampak senormal hari-hari yang mereka lalui biasanya, namun justru itulah yang membuat semuanya terasa makin janggal. Sebelumnya, saat mereka masih terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit, Sakura menceritakan bagaimana efek _genjutsu_ Itachi dapat membuat Kakashi terbaring selama berhari-hari di rumah sakit, dan tentu saja mereka sepakat Kakashi tidak mungkin mengalami hal itu hanya karena menghadapi situasi seperti ini dalam _genjutsu_.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang hal ini."

"Neji- _san_ , apa menurutmu kita perlu menemui Tsunade- _shishou_?"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Menurutku Tsunade- _sama_ akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Shizune- _san_."

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan mereka kembali hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil terus berjalan tanpa tau tujuan mereka. "Sakura- _chan_!" Panggilan yang terdengar sangat ceria itu membuat Sakura dan Neji membalikkan badan mereka. Diantara orang yang berlalu lalang, tampang dua orang pria menghampiri mereka. Satu berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat dan yang lainnya berambut _blonde_ dengan kulit _tan_.

Sai, si pria pucat, memamerkan sebuah cengiran lebar sambil berlari ke arahnya.

Baik Neji maupun Sakura rasanya tak dapat mempercayai penglihatan mereka. Bagi Sakura, Sai juga masuk dalam deretan pria irit bicara yang ada di desanya, dan pria itu sama sekali tak pernah memamerkan sebuah cengiran lebar seperti yang barusaja disaksikannya.

"Sai, Naru-"

"Menma, kenapa jalanmu lama sekali?" Sai yang sudah hampir sampai di depan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali dan menyeret rekannya agar berjalan lebih cepat.

 _Menma? Sejak kapan nama Naruto berubah menjadi Menma?_ Sakura melirik Neji meminta penjelasan namun pria itu hanya mengangkat pundaknya karena tentu saja ia juga sama bingungnya dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, Neji, syukurlah kalian sudah pulih."Naruto―atau Menma―berkata dengan nada suara yang terkesan datar, benar-benar bukan Naruto yang mereka kenal. Bisa dikatakan, Naruto dan Sai seolah bertukar kepribadian di _dunia_ ini.

"Sakura- _chan_ baguslah kalau kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kami baru saja akan menculikmu kalau kau belum diijinkan pulang juga. Ayo."Pria berambut hitam itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana, Sai?"

"Tentu saja merayakan kesembuhanmu dengan Tim Kakashi."

"T-tapi.." Gadis itu kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada Neji, entah kenapa dia berharap Neji mengikutinya atau setidaknya menahannya.

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan rekan satutimnya, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura membuat gadis itu sedikit merona karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. "Aku akan berada di perpustakaan, temui aku di sana sore nanti." Hyuuga Neji melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan Sai dan Naru―Menma.

Mereka membawa Sakura memasuki _Yakiniku Q_ dan berjalan ke arah sebuah meja yang telah diduduki oleh dua orang pria. Seorang _jounin_ berambut perak dengan wajah yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutup masker yang dikenali Sakura sebagai Kakashi di dunia nyata―ada kemungkinan dia memiliki nama yang berbeda di sini seperti halnya Naruto―dan seseorang berbaju biru gelap dengan potongan rambut mencuat di bagian belakang yang membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Sasuke- _kun_.." Sakura tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak merapalkan nama pria itu.

Sepertinya namanya tak berubah di sini karena dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura tepat setelah gadis itu memanggilnya. Sakura dapat merasakan pelupuk matanya mulai digenangi air mata saat Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya. Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya yang masih berjarak beberapa langkah dari meja yang seharusnya mereka tempati. "Kenapa kau menangis, _hime_?" Sasuke mengusap air mata yang kini telah membasahi pipi Sakura.

Tanpa disadarinya, Sakura telah melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sasuke. Ia tahu ini hanyalah _genjutsu_ , tapi melihat pria yang amat dicintainya itu berdiri di hadapannya tanpa ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk membunuh, membuat pertahanan gadis itu runtuh. Ia buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya saat menyadari Sai dan Menma yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di kanan kiri Kakashi menatap aneh ke arahnya. Sementara Kakashi sendiri tengah sibuk dengan sebuah gulungan yang terlihat seperti laporan misi. "Ah, _gomen_ , aku hanya..merindukanmu." Gadis itu tak yakin apakah kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya terdengar normal di sini, namun melihat Sasuke kembali tersenyum membuatnya sedikit lega.

Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura dengan protektif dan membimbing gadis itu untuk duduk di depan rekan-rekan mereka yang lain. Sakura tak dapat mengatakan apapun selain membiarkan wajahnya merona karena perlakuan manis yang terus-terusan diberikan Sasuke padanya. Sekarang dia sedikit mengerti apa yang dimaksud Madara dengan kehidupan dimana semua impian terpenuhi. Mungkin ini adalah salah satunya.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa salah satu impian tersbesar Haruno Sakura adalah membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan atau tanpa membalas perasaannya. Gadis itu sudah merasa cukup bahagia hanya dengan melihat Sasuke setiap hari. Dan yang dirasakannya saat ini bisa dikatakan sebagai kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda. Pria itu, cinta pertamanya, atau mungkin cinta seumur hidupnya, sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya. Pria yang selama ini tak mampu digapainya sekarang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Perasaan yang luar biasa menyenangkan membuncah di dalam hatinya setiap kali Sasuke mengeluarkan suara _baritone_ -nya.

" _Hime_ , kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Bahkan Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikannya disaat yang lain sibuk dengan potongan daging mereka.

"T-tidak..hanya saja, aku tidak melihat Yamato _-taichou_? Dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang ada misi." Sasuke mengambil beberapa potong daging dari pemanggang dan meletakkannya di piring Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau makan dan jangan memikirkan apapun lagi." Tambah Sasuke menyebabkan sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajah Sakura. Tampaknya kejadian siang itu membuat Sakura sedikit melupakan tentang _genjutsu_ yang sedang menimpa dirinya.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Di sisi lain desa Konoha, Neji yang sudah separuh perjalanan menuju perpustakaan bertemu dengan Lee dan Tenten. Seperti halnya beberapa orang yang ditemuinya dalam dunia ini, ia juga menemukan kejanggalan pada kedua teman dekatnya. Lee tidak memakai pakaian hijau ketat yang serupa dengan _sensei_ mereka, melainkan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih gading dan celana berwarna biru gelap yang umumnya dipakai oleh _shinobi_ Konoha dilengkapi dengan rompi _chuunin_ berwarna hijau di bagian luarnya. Tatanan rambutnya juga terlihat tidak biasa sebab murid kesayangan Maito Gai itu menyisir sebagian besar poninya ke arah kanan dan membuatnya terlihat semakin nyentrik menurut Neji. Sementara Tenten, gadis itu tampak tidak banyak bicara sebagaimana ia biasanya, gadis bercepol dua itu cenderung terlihat lebih pemalu di sini.

"Neji," sapa Lee dengan suara tenang. "Kami baru saja akan menjengukmu di rumah sakit, tapi syukurlah kau sudah diijinkan pulang."

" _Etto_ , Neji.." Tenten berbicara sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, membuat Neji teringat pada kebiasaan Hinata saat gadis itu memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "Kami akan latihan meditasi, kau..mau ikut?" Gadis itu sedikit menaikkan pandangannya untuk melihat reaksi Neji namun kembali menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam saat mengetahui Neji menautkan kedua alisnya.

 _Meditasi?_ Mungkin memang itu yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Ia butuh menenangkan pikirannya agar dapat mencari jalan untuk membatalkan _genjutsu_ Madara terhadap dirinya dan juga Sakura. "Baiklah aku ikut kalian." Neji memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa siang itu dengan melakukan meditasi bersama kedua anggota Tim Gai lainnya.

Menenangkan diri dengan cara seperti itu selalu bekerja pada diri Neji, karena itu _shinobi_ jenius dari klan Hyuuga ini selalu memanfaatkan waktu senggangnya untuk melakukan meditasi. Setelah merasa batinnya cukup tenang, ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Lee dan Tenten kemudian langsung menuju ke tempat dia telah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

Ketika memasuki perpustakaan, Neji tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura di sana, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencari beberapa buku tentang _genjutsu_ sebanyak yang bisa ditemukannya di sana. Setelah memboyong buku-buku yang dirasanya bermanfaat ke tempat duduk yang terletak di pojokan―ia tak mau orang-orang mencuri dengar apa yang nanti akan dibahasnya dengan Sakura―ia mulai menekuni halaman demi halaman buku yang dipinjamnya, berharap menemukan sesuatu dari sana.

"Neji- _san_ ," pria itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Sakura sedikit berlari ke arahnya. Gadis itu mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan padanya. "Kurasa kau pasti belum makan."

"Aa, _arigatou._ " Gumam Neji, namun matanya kembali mengarah pada halaman buku yang terbuka.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat sikap pria di depannya. Ia tahu Neji tak pernah main-main dengan misinya, tapi ia tak menyangka pria itu akan seserius ini hingga melupakan kebutuhan dirinya. Untuk itu, ia memutuskan untuk menarik buku yang masih digeluti Neji dan sebagai gantinya ia mendorong kotak makanan yang dibawanya ke hadapan Neji. Pria itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Makanlah dulu, biar aku yang membacanya. "Sakura kembali mengulaskan senyum sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan Neji yang tadi diinterupsinya.

Merasa tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, Neji mulai membuka bungkusan yang dibawa Sakura dan mendapati beberapa potong daging dari _Yakiniku Q_ di dalamnya. "Darimana kau mendapatkan uang? "Tanyanya sambil menyumpit potongan daging pertama.

"Aku sendiri terkejut saat mendapati dompetku berada di dalam kantung senjata. _Genjutsu_ ini sedikit aneh, bukan?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Ah, Neji- _san_ , kau ingat Madara bilang bahwa projek ini akan menciptakan sebuah dunia dimana impian setiap orang terpenuhi?" Neji mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kurasa aku tau apa yang dia maksud. Tadi saat aku bertemu dengan Tim Kakashi, kupikir yang dimaksud Naruto dan Sai adalah Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Yamato- _taichou_ , tapi ternyata di sana juga ada Sasuke- _kun_. Dan dia sangat berbeda. Dia tidak pernah sehangat ini padaku." Sakura merasa wajahnya kembali memanas saat mengingat perlakuan yang didapatnya dari Sasuke siang itu.

"Jadi maksudmu, orang yang terkena _genjutsu_ ini akan mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya?"

"Kurasa bukan hanya orang yang terkena _genjutsu_ , tapi semua orang yang ada di _dunia_ ini. Tadi setelah makan siang, Sai bersikeras ingin melakukan latihan bersama, tapi semua orang menolak karena memiliki alasan masing-masing. Dan yang membuatku paling terkejut adalah alasan Naruto. Dia bilang dia berjanji akan menemani _kaa-san-_ nya menyiapkan kejutan untuk _tou-san-_ nya yang berulang tahun hari ini. Bukankah itu berarti orang tua Naruto masih hidup? "Neji menghentikan kegiatan makannya mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari, genggaman tangannya mengeras hingga menyebabkan sumpit yang dipegangnya patah. "Neji- _san_ , _daijoubu ka_?"

" _Gomen_ ," kursi Neji bergeser ke belakang seiring dengan gerakan pria itu yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura, ia melangkah pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan kebingungan. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa Neji berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memusatkan _chakra_ di telapak kakinya dan melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya guna mempersingkat waktu agar ia segera sampai di rumah.

Kediaman klan Hyuuga masih tenang seperti biasanya, kecuali sedikit keributan yang dapat didengarnya dari rumah utama. Namun pria itu tak mau ambil pusing karena saat ini tujuan utamanya adalah untuk memeriksa teras belakang di kediaman _bunke_ yang biasa digunakannya untuk bermeditasi.

Derap langkah kaki Neji yang menyentuh lantai kayu terdengar menggema di setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya, dan di sinilah sekarang ia berada. Ruangan terakhir yang akan membawa ia ke tempat tujuannya. Neji mengangkat tangannya perlahan untuk menyentuh _shoji_ ―pintu geser yang memisahkan ruangan dalam dengan teras―yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menggenggam bingkai kayu dari pintu geser tersebut dengan erat kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi apapun yang nanti akan dilihatnya di balik pintu itu.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Gomeeeen, updatenya lama –v**

 **Empat tahun hiatus bikin otak saya kaku banget buat nulis –v**

 **Ditambah banyak halangan juga –v**

 **Udah saya cek berkali-kali semoga spasinya gaada yang ilang ya -v**

 **My biggest thanks for:**

 **Luca Marvell:** Thank you so much for your review dear, you are the first so I really appreciate it :*

 **Ana:** Kyaaa penggemar fict Gokon juga ternyata kkk~ Saya juga jadi suka sama Nejisaku gara-gara Gokon :3 Arlene Shiranui-san emang keren banget ya kkk~

 **CEKBIOAURORAN:** Hureyyy ada yang suka Nejisaku lagii kkk~ Thanks for your review~

 **ringohanazono6:** Iya, susah banget nemu fict yang sebagus Gokon. Walaupun saya masih amatir nulis fict canon dan pair nejisaku, semoga fict ini bisa mendekati Gokon :") I'd really appreciate it if you give me more criticts and suggestions to make this fict better :3

 **igghie:** Thank you udah review :3 Ini udah saya lanjutin, maaf ya lamaa ^^v

 **Serizawa Natsu:** Arigatou Natsu-san :3 semoga lanjutannya gak mengecewakan ^^v

 **Hinamori Hikari:** Makasih banyak Hikari-san, semoga fict ini beneran bisa jadi keren yaa :")

 **Cihuyy:** Gomen lama updatenya –v otak authornya berkarat nih :")

 **Yukumpme:** Hai~ kalo saya sih suka Sakura dipasangin sama siapa aja yang penting keren kkk~ tapi Nejisaku juga salah satu crack pair favorit saya :3 hope you enjoy this chapter yaa~

 **Leavendouxr:** Halooo, makasih atas suntikan semangatnyaa. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan yaaa ^^v

 **Viechi:** Arigatou, Viechi-san! Maaf lama updatenya yaa~ hope you like it :3

 **balay 67:** Kyaaaa, senengnya dibilang keren kkk~ semoga bisa beneran keren yaa~ :3

 **Terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian semua untuk meluangkan waktu mereview karya abal-abal ini :3**

 **Oh iya, seinget saya pas di mimpinya Tenten yg kena Mugen Tsukuyomi, Sasuke manggil Sakura "kucing kecilku" tapi rasanya itu keterlaluan OOCnya, jd saya ganti hime di sini, dan soal Tenten yg jadi pemalu, saya lupa gimana karakternya Tenten pas di movie Road to Ninja, alhasil saya sulap dia jadi pemalu deh ^^v**

 **Anyway, ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba menulis fict berbau canon, atau sebenarnya ini lebih cocok disebut semi canon?Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya kalau fict masih banyaaaaak banget karena itu, saya sangat sangat sangaaat membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari readers.**

 **So, mind to give me some more reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Helper

Felson Spitfire

Presents

A Naruto Fanfiction

 **"** **Gentei Tsukuyomi"**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:**

Neji Hyuuga X Sakura Haruno

 **Summary:**

Sakura sebenarnya merasa kurang nyaman jika harus menjalankan misi hanya berdua saja dengan Hyuuga Neji, namun bagaimana jika mereka berdua malah terjebak cukup lama dalam dunia _genjutsu_ yang disebut dengan _Gentei tsukuyomi_?

 **CHAPTER3: Unexpected Helper**

Neji meyakinkan dirinya dan menggeser pintu yang ada di depannya hingga terbuka. Netranya menangkap sesosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut sepunggung yang sewarna dengan miliknya tengah duduk bersila membelakanginya. " _Chichi-ue_?" Panggilnya sambil dengan hati-hati mendekati sosok yang baru saja dia panggil.

Pria itu menoleh, menampilkan paras yang sangat mirip dengan Hyuuha Hiashi, ayah Hinata, namun dengan tanda segel khas seorang _bunke_ menghiasi dahinya. Dialah Hyuuga Hizashi. Ayah Neji. Seorang _shinobi_ yang memilih untuk mati demi melindungi desa dan putranya. "Neji, kau sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang?"

Jauh di dalam hati Neji, ia sangat ingin mendekat dan memeluk sosok ayah yang selalu dirindukannya, namun mengingat dimana ia berada sekarang membuat pria itu mengurungkan niatnya. Hizashi tentu akan sangat bingung jika ia tiba-tiba memeluknya tanpa aba-aba. Pada akhirnya ia hanya memberikan anggukan singkat dan berjalan mendekati ayahnya. Neji duduk bersila di samping sosok yang amat dikaguminya tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari pria itu. "Kata Shizune- _san_ aku sudah sepenuhnya pulih." Jawabnya sambil masih menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Hizashi. Ia tidak tahu kapan _genjutsu_ ini akan berakhir, karena itu ia ingin melihat ayahnya disetiap menit yang diamiliki selama berada di sini. Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sangat ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama ayahnya walaupun hanya dalam sebuah _genjutsu._

Hari-hari berikutnya dihabiskan Neji dengan berada di rumah, melakukan meditasi bersama, atau kadang berlatih bersama ayahnya. Kehidupan seperti ini adalah hal yang selalu diimpikan oleh Neji seumur hidupnya. Hizashi sempat bertanya pada putranya yang belakangan terlihat terlalu betah berada di rumah, namun dengan kepribadiannya yang tenang, Neji dapat dengan mudah memberikan alasan yang masuk akal tanpa membuat ayahnya curiga.

Di sisi lain, Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Neji beberapa hari ini. Terakhir bertemu dengannya, pria itu meninggalkan tanda tanya besar bagi Sakura. Neji hanya berkata ada sesuatu yang harus dipastikannya, namun tak menyebutkan apa yang dia maksud. Beberapa hari ini Sakura tetap pergi ke perpustakaan, berharap dia akan bertemu dengan Neji, namun pria itu tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk mencari pria itu di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, namun Sakura sudah takut merasa canggung bahkan sebelum ia menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Seandainya saja ini dunia normal, mungkin Sakura dapat dengan mudah meminta bantuan Hinata, tapi di sini, perangai gadis yang terkenal sangat pemalu seantero Konoha itu berubah drastis. Hinata di dunia ini sangat jauh dari kata bersahabat. Jangankan membantunya, hanya dengan melihat Sakura saja sudah membuat gadis berambut indigo itu naik darah. Dan alasan kemarahannya menurut Sakura sungguh tidak logis. Hinata selalu mengancamnya agar menjauhi Naruto bahkan meskipun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Sakura membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya, namun tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia mengerutkan alis, mengingat-ingat apa yang ia bicarakan beberapa hari yang lalu sehingga membuat Neji menghilang dari pandangannya. Sebuah kesimpulan baru saja akan terbentuk di dalam kepalanya saat sebuah tangan yang meletakkan setangkai mawar merah di atas meja membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum riang dengan wajah kemerahan saat mendapati siapa yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Sasuke _-kun_!" Gadis itu nyaris berteriak saking girangnya. Matanya kini menatap setangkai mawar yang terletak di meja. "Ini untukku?" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman. Tangan Sakura meraih bunga pemberian Sasuke dan mendekatkannya ke hidung, menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar darinya.

Pria dengan potongan rambut menyerupai pantat ayam namun tak mempengaruhi ketampanannya itu mendudukkan diri pada kursi kosong di sebelah Sakura. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _hime_." Ia meraih tangan Sakura yang bebas dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada punggung tangannya. Wajah Sakura sukses memerah hingga ke telinganya. "Kau terlihat banyak pikiran beberapa hari ini."

Gadis musim semi itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar setiap kalimat manis yang diucapkan oleh suara _baritone_ Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_. Hanya sedikit lelah karena Tsunade- _shishou_ menyuruhku membaca terlalu banyak buku." Bohong tentu saja. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya ia alami pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih buku yang terbuka di depan Sakura dan menutupnya. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur pria itu tak memperhatikan buku apa yang dibacanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita kencan saja? Aku akan mengobati rasa lelahmu."

Kencan?! Demi _Kami-sama_ Sakura tak berpah berpikir Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Berada di sini, mendapat perlakuan dan mendengar kata-kata manis dari Sasuke sudah membuat gadis itu serasa kejatuhan bulan. Ia bahkan mulai lupa bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang dalam masalah dan harus segera memcahkannya, namun keinginannya untuk bersama Sasuke adalah yang nomor satu baginya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang gadis itu langsung menganggukkan kepala sebagai persetujuan. Ia mengambil kembali buku yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum manis saat mendapatkan pandangan bertanya dari pria itu. "Aku harus mengembalikannya dulu sebelum kita pergi."

Pada sepuluh menit berikutnya, Sakura dan Sasuke telah berjalan beriringan meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan tangan pria itu yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Sakura tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia bahkan tak berusaha menampik pikiran-pikiran menyenangkan yang hinggap di kepalanya selama perjalanan. Seharian bersama orang yang dicintainya. Hanya ia dan Sasuke. Tentu saja bisa dibayangkan bagaimana bahagianya seorang Haruno Sakura saat ini.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, namun Sakura dan Neji masih sama-sama terlena dengan kesenangan yang mereka dapatkan di sini. Kedua _shinobi_ Kohona itu telah dikalahkan oleh mimpi indah mereka. Pada hari ke enam, hal itu mungkin akan terus berlanjut jika saja Hizashi tidak menegur putranya. Ia tentu senang melihat putranya setiap hari, namun sebagai seorang _shinobi_ yang amat mencintai desanya, Hizashi tak ingin Neji menjadi pemalas dengan terus-terusan berdiam diri di rumah.

Neji tentu saja menerima teguran ayahnya. Ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dirinya bersalah. Keegoisan dalam dirinya untuk bisa berlama-lama bersama ayahnya membuat ia melupakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Dan mungkin keinginan bodohnya bisa membuat ayahnya curiga jika ia tetap bersikukuh untuk tetap berada di rumah. Karena itu, hari ini ia memutuskan akan menemui Sakura dan menjelaskan perihal absennya dirinya beberapa hari ini.

Hyuuga Neji menyusuri lorong-lorong yang terbentuk dari deretan rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan Konoha, berusaha mencari sosok gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda, namun hasilnya nihil. Sejak awal ia bahkan tak merasakan keberadaan _chakra_ gadis itu di sana. Mengingat hari yang tergolong masih cukup pagi, mungkin Sakura masih berada di _flat_ -nya. Untuk itu Neji memutuskan mencari gadis itu di kediamannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang ninja elit seperti Neji untuk berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain di Konoha dengan melompati atap-atap rumah. Tangannya sudah terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya sebelum saat pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya. "Neji- _san_?" Sakura muncul di sana. Tampaknya gadis itu hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. "Kau kemana saja?"

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan?" Pria itu tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura dan justru balik bertanya, membuat Sakura tersenyum canggug mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya gadis itu ada janji kencan dengan Sasuke yang tak kuasa ditolaknya karena momen indah seperti itu tak akan pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. Sakura berpikir ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya selagi ia masih di sini. Namun tiba-tiba Hyuuga Neji muncul di balik pintunya, menanyakan sesuatu tentang perpustakaan. Kalau tidak mengenal Neji sebagai ninja jenius mungkin Sakura akan memarahi pria itu sekarang juga karena telah berhari-hari menghilang tanpa kabar. Pemikiran tentang kemungkinan pria itu memiliki alasan membuat Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku hampir setiap saat berada di perpustakaan, Neji- _san_. Tapi kau tidak pernah muncul." Sakura mungkin sudah menahan diri untuk tidak marah, namun ia tak dapat menghindari nada menyindir dalam suaranya.

"Aa, _gomen_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Neji sadar betul akan kesalahannya, dan mungkin sekarang gilirannya membiarkan Sakura menikmati waktu santainya sementara ia pergi ke perpustakaan seorang diri. Setidaknya itu cara terbaik untuk menebus kesalahan yang mampu dipikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya, namun sepertinya Sakura tidak berpikir demikian.

Gadis musim semi itu sedikit menggeram kesal menatap Hyuuga Neji yang membalikkan badan dan bersiap meninggalkan _flat_ -nya. "Kau tidak ingin menjelaskannya padaku?"

Neji mengurungkan langkahnya. Ia berbalik lagi untuk menatap Sakura. "Ku kira kau lelah berada di perpustakaan." ucapnya datar. Sejak awal ia memang berniat menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura namun entah kenapa melihat gadis itu tampak kesal membuatnya merasa penjelasannya hanya akan terdengar seperti alasan yang dibuat-buat.

"Kita ke perpustakaan sekarang, Neji- _san_." Pungkas Sakura pada akhirnya setelah ia mengunci pintu. Ia berjalan mendahalui Neji yang masih terdiam selama beberapa saat tak jauh dari depan pintunya sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti. Sakura mungkin terlena dengan kesenangannya bersama Sasuke, tapi gadis itu tak lupa apa yang harus menjadi prioritasnya, dan masalah kencannya dengan Sasuke yang ia batalkan secara sepihak, mungkin bisa ia beritahukan nanti pada pujaan hatinya. Dengan sifatnya di dunia ini, Sakura yakin pria itu tak akan keberatan berkeliling Konoha hanya untuk mencarinya.

Selama perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, baik Neji maupun Sakura tak berniat untuk angkat bicara. Entah sudah berapa hari mereka bekerja sama dalam misi ini namun itu belum mampu menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka. Neji masih sama pendiamnya dan Sakura masih kesal. Bahkan sekedar mencari topik pembicaraan seperti yang biasa ia lakukanpun rasanya ia malas.

Sampai di perpustakaan, Neji dan Sakura memilih duduk di meja yang mereka tempati saat pertama kali datang ke _dunia_ ini. Mereka belum berencana untuk meminjam buku karena agenda pertama hari ini adalah mendengarkan penjelasan Neji. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Sakura." Pria itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebaiknya kau memiliki alasan yang tepat, Neji- _san_."

"Akan kujelaskan." Neji menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Hari itu, waktu kau menceritakan tentang orang tua Naruto yang kembali, aku teringat pada ayahku. Kau ingat dia kan?"

Sakura memberikan anggukan singkat. Tentu saja ia ingat. Walaupun tidak begitu mengenal Hyuuga Hizashi, namun Sakura tahu mengenai kisah pengorbanannya untuk Konoha. Ia juga pernah melihatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu saat pria itu dibangkitkan dengan _jutsu Edo Tensei_ milik Orochimaru. Rasa-rasanya Sakura mulai tahu kemana arah penjelasan Neji.

"Aku bilang padamu aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Yang kumaksud adalah memastikan keberadaan ayahku. Dan dia benar-benar ada di sana. Masih hidup. Itu membuatku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya."

Sekelumit rasa bersalah mulai menghinggapi hati Sakura. Ia merasa tak pantas kesal pada Neji karena alasan seperti ini. Sakura mungkin tidak lagi tinggal dengan orang tuanya, tapi mereka berdua masih hidup, dan ia dapat menemui mereka kapanpun ia mau. Sementara Neji, sejak kecil pria itu sudah ditinggalkan ayahnya. Pertemuan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu juga tak berlangsung lama. Jika ia berada di posisi Neji, mungkin Sakura juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia bahkan ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Sasuke di sini walaupun pria itu bukan siapa-siapanya.

Melihat Sakura yang terdiam dan tak kunjung memberikan tanggapan membuat Neji berasumsi bahwarekan satu timnya itu tidak mau menerima alasannya. "Aku tahu aku egois, Sakura. Aku-"

"Tidak, Neji- _san_. Aku yang minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku kesal padamu tadi."

Mata keperakan Neji menatap _emerald_ Sakura selama beberapa detik. Gadis merah muda itu tak marah padanya. Selama ini ia sering mendengar bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang memiliki temperamen buruk. Ia bahkan sering mendapati gadis itu tanpa segan memukul teman-temannya jika mereka melakukan kesalahan―sedikit mirip dengan Tenten―namun kejadian barusan membuatnya meragukan fakta itu. Sakura dengan mudah memaafkannya, bahkan gadis itu juga meminta maaf padanya. _Sakura.. cukup pengertian_. Pikirnya.

Seulas senyum yang sangat tipis terukir di wajah datar Neji. " _Arigatou_." gumamnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu apa kita bisa mulai mencari sekarang?" Sakura yang tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam cerita mengharukan Neji buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sejujurnya, ia adalah tipe orang yang gampang sekali tersentuh dengan hal-hal seperti ini. "Walaupun hampir setiap hari datang ke sini tapi aku belum menemukan apapun. _Gomen_."

"Aa. Biar aku carikan bukunya. Tunggu di sini."

" _Hai_." Sebuah anggukan dan persetujuan singkat dari Sakura mengantarkan Neji beranjak dari kursinya. Pria itu berjalan menyusuri rak-rak menuju sisi perpustakaan yang paling dalam. Matanya bergerak ke sana kemari, menyusuri deretan kata yang tertera di punggung buku. Ia memutuskan mengambil beberapa yang judulnya terlihat asing baginya sambil berharap semoga Sakura belum membacanya.

Neji kembali dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya. Melihat dari ketebalannya, tak mengherankan jika meja mereka sempat mengeluarkan suara berdebum saat Neji meletakaan tumpukan itu di sana. "Apa diantara buku-buku ini ada yang sudah pernah kau baca?"

 _Emerald_ Sakura mengamati buku itu satu per satu. Tangan kanannya terulur, menarik keluar sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna merah tua dari tumpukkan. "Aku membaca ini beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi belum sempat menyelesaikannya karena Sasuke- _kun_ datang."

"Kalau begitu kau lanjutkan itu dulu. Aku akan membaca yang lain." Sakura kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Neji kembali menduduki kursinya. Detik berikutnya mereka sudah berkutat dengan buku masing-masing. Tak ada kata yang terucap sebab keduanya sama sekali belum menemukan apa-apa.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka fokus pada bahan bacaan masing-masing saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Sakura, membuat gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Neji memalingkan wajah dari bukunya sejenak untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. "Sasuke." Sapanya pelan sebagai formalitas sebelum kembali fokus membaca. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Hn, Neji." Balas Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Sakura. " _Hime_ , aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Ah, _gomen_ _ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi. Tsunade- _shishou_ memberiku tugas lagi." Mata _emerald_ nya beralih menatap tumpukkan buku yang ada di hadapan mereka untuk meyakinkan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura dan mendengus kesal, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya telah berubah ceria lagi. Ia meraih tangan Sakura, mengecupnya sekali seperti yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilakukannya. Sakura tak dapat mengindari semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya, mengingat Sasuke melakukan ini di hadapan orang lain. "Tak apa, _hime_. Kita bisa pergi lain kali." Ia beranjak berdiri kemudian membungkuk singkat bak seorang pangeran yang hendak undur diri dari hadapan pujaan hatinya. "Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sakura melirik Neji sekilas. Pria berambut panjang itu masih menunduk menatap halaman yang terbuka di atas mejanya. Bersyukur Neji tak memperhatikan tingkah laku Sasuke barusan, gadis itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Di hari-hari berikutnya, Neji dan Sakura mulai sering menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama-sama di perpustakaan. Mereka selalu membuat janji untuk bertemu di pagi hari dan baru pulang ketika petugas perpustakaan mengumumkan bahwa waktu berkunjung sudah habis. Hal ini tentu saja membuat rasa canggung diantara mereka sudah semakin berkurang. Sayangnya pencarian mereka sama sekali belum membuahkan hasil. Berkali-kali mereka mendiskusikan untuk meminta bantuan seseorang yang mungkin memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman dengan _genjutsu_ namun berkali-kali pula mereka mengurungkannya. Kedua _shinobi_ itu tak mau masalah menjadi semakin rumit dengan membiarkan banyak orang di _dunia_ ini mengetahui tentang masalah mereka.

Sampai suatu pagi, Sakura yang sengaja memilih rute memutar untuk menuju ke perpustakaan―hitung-hitung olah raga―memergoki sebuah adegan yang mampu membuat napasnya tercekat. Beberapa meter darinya, sosok yang di _dunia_ ini memiliki perubahan drastis dan selalu bersikap hangat padanya sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya. Sasuke merangkulkan tangan kirinya pada gadis yang diduga ia sebagai warga sipil biasa karena tak mendapatinya mengenakan _hitai_ _ate_.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca menyadari bahwa ternyata selama ini ia tak pernah menjadi istimewa di mata Sasuke. Pria itu memang bersikap hangat kepada semua gadis, bahkan mungkin bermesraan dengan mereka semua. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sana namun kakinya seolah tak mau digerakkan. Hati Sakura mencelos saat kemudian _emerald_ nya menangkap gestur Sasuke yang menarik dagu gadis berambut coklat itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, sementara muka si gadis tampak bersemu merah. Mereka tampak begitu dekat. Nyaris tak ada jarak diantara keduanya hingga kemudian semuanya berubah gelap.

Tidak. Sakura tidak pingsan, tapi sebuah tangan besar menutupi pandangannya, dan membawa ia melesat pergi dari sana. Ketika orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sakura, yang dapat ia lihat adalah sebuah halaman belakang yang tampak begitu tenang. Memiliki firasat mengenai keberadannya saat ini, gadis itu membalikkan badan untuk memastikan. "Neji- _san_?" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Neji tak menyahut. Lebih tepatnya ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bisa melihat kepedihan yang amat mendalam terpancar dari mata Sakura. Masih tanpa berkata-kata, Neji membimbing Sakura menuju teras belakang rumahnya dan mendudukkan diri mereka di sana. Suasana canggung kembali terasa.

" _Gomen_."

"Aa, tak apa." Meskipun mereka sudah berhari-hari terjebak di _dunia_ ini bersama, namun Neji merasa tak cukup dekat dengan Sakura hingga pantas mencampuri urusan asmaranya, karena itu ia memilih tetap diam, menunggu gadis di sampingnya bersedia bercerita dengan sendirinya.

Dan itu tak membutuhkan waktu lama. "Kau tahu apa yang paling menyedihkan, Neji- _san_?" tanya gadis merah muda itu menahan isakan. "Madara bilang ini adalah dunia dimana semua impian bisa menjadi kenyataan, tapi nyatanya tidak berlaku pada mimpiku. Aku.. kembali terpuruk di sini. Apa bahkan memiliki mimpi indah pun aku tak pantas?" tangan Sakura mencengkram bagian tepi lantai kayu yang tengah ia duduki dengan kaki menggantung. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit guna menahan isakan yang semakin ingin meluncur keluar.

Neji bisa melihat punggung gadis itu bergetar. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak mengusap punggung Sakura yang terbalut baju merah yang telah sejak lama menjadi ciri khasnya. "Menangislah, Sakura." Suara berat Neji terdengar iba melihat gadis di sebelahnya. Kemudian entah Neji yang menarik Sakura atau gadis itu yang memulainya, namun kini kepala merah mudanya telah bersandar di pundak Neji, dan ia melepaskan isakan yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Tangan Neji yang semula mengusap punggung kini berubah merangkulnya, berusaha melakukan yang ia bisa untuk menenangkan perasaan gadis yang duduk begitu dekat di sebelahnya. Di belakang mereka, di balik _shoji_ yang dibiarkan terbuka, Hyuuga Hizashi tersenyum penuh arti melihat punggung putra tunggalnya.

Beberapa saat berada di posisi seperti itu, wajah Sakura sedikit merona ketika menarik diri dari pundak Neji. Ia merasa sungkan membiarkan dirinya merepotkan pria itu gara-gara kebodohannya. "Neji- _san_ , aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, kita bisa pergi ke perpustakaan kalau kau mau."

"Tidak perlu ke perpustakaan Konoha, Haruno- _san_." Kali ini bukan Neji yang menjawab, melainkan sang ayah yang keluar dari dalam rumah.

" _Chichi-ue_."

Sakura buru-buru membalikkan badan dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Hyuuga Hizashi telah berdiri menjulang di belakangnya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri, kemudian membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam karena ia tahu klan Hyuuga sangat menjunjung tinggi tata karma. " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Hisazhi- _san_. Saya Haruno Sakura, teman satu angkatan Neji- _san_."

Hizashi tertawa pelan. Tampaknya meskipun kembar, kepribadian pria itu tak sekaku ayah Hinata. "Tak perlu seformal itu, Haruno- _san_. Atau kau tak keberatan kupanggil Sakura saja?"

"Ah, _hai_. Panggilan itu lebih nyaman bagi saya." Lagi-lagi Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Sebaiknya ajak Sakura masuk, Neji. Kita bicara di dalam." Hizashi bicara sambil berlalu memasuki rumah dan menghilang di balik pintu lain menuju sebuah ruangan. Sakura melayangkan tatapan bertanya ke arah Neji.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Enggan memberikan sebuah jawaban, Neji memilih langsung mengikuti langkah ayahnya, membuat Sakura mau tak mau mengekor di belakangnya.

Mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja persegi kecil yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Hizashi menatap putranya dan Sakura bergantian. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Sakura." Mata keperakan yang tampak luar biasa mirip dengan milik Neji itu menatap matanya yang sedikit membulat karena keterkejutan. Gadis itu tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Ia takut nantinya akan salah bicara.

"Tadinya aku berencana memberitahumu tentang ini, tapi kurasa saatnya kurang tepat." Neji mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada Hizashi ke arah Sakura. " _Chichi-ue_ sejak awal sebenarnya sudah curiga padaku, karena itu aku tak memiliki pilihan selain menceritakan semuanya."

"Neji- _san_.."

"Tak apa, Sakura. Aku berniat membantu kalian." Hizashi kembali tetawa pelan saat Sakura berkali-kali mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Gadis itu rasanya terlihat begitu kontras dengan anggota klan Hyuuga yang kebanyakan memiliki sifat tenang, namun jelas sekali bahwa Sakura tampak berusaha sebisa mungkin berusaha menyesuaikan diri di sana. "Neji sudah menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Aku tidak bisa banyak membantu, tapi jika pria yang kalian panggil Madara itu menggunakan _sharingan_ untuk _genjutsu_ nya, kurasa perpustakaan di rumah ini dapat memberi kalian banyak referensi."

Hizashi kembali menatap keduanya bergantian. Neji mungkin sudah pernah mendengar tentang hal ini, namun sepertinya Sakura butuh penjelasan. "Dulu, sebelum dunia ninja terbentuk, pemilik _chakra_ pertama di dunia ini adalah Kaguya. Dan tiga klan keturunannya, masing-masing memiliki kekuatan mata khusus, dan kurasa kau pasti sudah mendengar semuanya. _Sharingan, rinegan,_ dan _byakugan_. Sejarah klan kami sebenarnya terhubung satu sama lain, Sakura. Karena itu walaupun kami tidak dikaruniai kemampuan _genjutsu_ , tapi kami memiliki banyak buku yang menyimpan informasi tentang dua kekuatan mata lainnya."

"Jadi maksud Anda, kemungkinan apa yang kami cari ada diantara buku-buku di rumah ini?"

"Ya, aku sudah bicara pada Hiashi- _nii-san_ agar mengijinkan kalian menggunakan perpustakaan. Dan kalian bisa mulai hari ini juga." Pria itu memberikan senyuman ramah pada Sakura.

" _Ano_ , ada satu hal lagi yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Anda." Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, merasa sedikit sungkan dengan pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya. Untungnya anggukan dari ayah Neji membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Apakah Hiashi- _san_ tahu mengenai masalah ini?"

Hizasi kembali tersenyum. "Aku berkata padanya bahwa semua ini untuk kepentingan misi, jadi kurasa aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Hizashi- _san_." Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah. Setelah masalah yang dia hadapi pagi ini, bantuan tiba-tiba yang mereka dapatkan serasa menjadi obat bagi Sakura.

Neji yang sejak tadi diam perlahan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, membuat Sakura mendongak menatap wajah pria itu. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang, Sakura."

"Ah, _hai_." Si gadis musim semi kembali membungkuk di hadapan Hizashi untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum mengekori Neji menyusuri koridor-koridor panjang di rumah besar itu, menuju perpustakaan klan Hyuga yang terletak di bangunan rumah keluarga utama.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Maaf chapter ini sedikit lebih pendek T_T**

 **Tadinya saya mau bikin adegan lovey-dovey** **buat Nejisaku di chapter ini tapi rasanya kecepetan, jadi segitu aja dulu ya –-v**

 **Nanti chapter selanjutnya sebisa mungkin saya bikin manis deh kkk~**

 **Untuk balasan reviewnya:**

 **Nurulita as Lita-san:** Semoga lanjutan ini gak mengecewakan ya Lita-san. Boleh minta review lagi? Kkk~

 **Leavendouxr:** Harus dong~ Leavendouxr-san aja mau repot-repot ngetik review buat saya masa saya mention aja gamau kkk~ Ini hubungan Nejisakunya saya tingkatin dikiiiit lagi kkk~ chapter depan kemungkinan lebih manis lagi :3 Jadi ditunggu ya~ ^^

 **Cihuyy** : chapter ini mungkin masih belum ada romantis-romantisnya, tapi chapter depan diusahain lebih deh cihuyy-san :3

 **Hinamori Hikari** : Ini Sasukenya OOC juga di sini kkk~ kadang saya mikir dia saya lebay banget gak sih nulis tentang Sasukenya :"V Gokon emang keren banget ceritanya :3 bahkan walopun bukan saya authornya, tapi rasanya ikutan seneng kalo banyak yang suka sama Gokon kkk, Oh iya kemaren saya sempet nemu fanartnya loh~ art/Gokon-Fanart-314790225 saya gatau itu yg bikin authornya ato salah satu readers yang ngefans banget sama Gokon, yang jelas saya gabisa berenti kagum sama authornya :3

 **Alisialinet** : Iyaaaa, mereka walopun aslinya gak deket tapi entah kenapa kalo dipasangin kerasa cocok :3 Yup, Hizashi juga hidup di sini, dan dia berperan besar buat ngebantu mereka balik ke dunia nyata nanti :3

 **CEKBIOARURORAN** : Uwaaa sama-sama Saku centric nih kkk~ nanti kalo saya bikin fict saku sama yang lain dibaca juga yaa~ :3 Saya barusan post Kakasaku loh :3

 **Sakurachan** : Rasanya fict ini jadi tempat ngumpulnya penggemar Gokon :3 seneng rasanya bisa ngobrolin karya kerennya Arlene Shiranui-san sama banyak orang :3

 **Hira 1804** : Salam kenal juga Hira-san, semoga suka sama chapter ini ya :3

 **Balay67** : yuhuu, gokon emang bener-bener menghipnotis semua pembacanya sampe jadi Nejisaku lovers kkk~ makasih udah review lagi ya~ :3

 **Viechi** ** _:_** thanks juga udah mau review lagi, viechi-san. Amin amin amiinn, semoga fict ini bisa mengisi kekosongan arsip Nejisaku yang jarang banget keisi :"V

 **Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan dari readers, yang mereview, yang memfollow, atau memfavoritkan fict ini. Tapi saya tetep butuh kritik dan sarannya buat chap selanjutnya loh yaaa kkk~**

 **Review please~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4: One Step Closer

Felson Spitfire

Presents

A Naruto Fanfiction

 **"** **Gentei Tsukuyomi"**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:**

Neji Hyuuga X Sakura Haruno

 **Summary:**

Sakura sebenarnya merasa kurang nyaman jika harus menjalankan misi hanya berdua saja dengan Hyuuga Neji, namun bagaimana jika mereka berdua malah terjebak cukup lama dalam dunia _genjutsu_ yang disebut dengan _Gentei tsukuyomi_?

 **CHAPTER 4:** ** _One Step Closer_**

Perpustakaan klan Hyuuga memang tidak sebesar perpustakaan Konoha, tapi Sakura akui koleksi mereka sungguh luar biasa. Sedikitnya lima ratus buku tersusun rapi di empat rak besar yang diletakkan menempel pada dinding ruangan. Ruangan itu bisa dikatakan sepenuhnya tertutup dari luar jika saja pintu dan lubang-lubang ventilasi tidak dihitung karena Sakura sama sekali tak menemukan adanya jendela di sana. Hampir semua bagian dinding terhalangi rak-rak yang menjulang. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat lima buah meja rendah berbentuk vertikal diletakkan melingkar yang diperuntukkan sebagai sandaran buku bagi mereka yang ingin membaca di sana. Sakura mungkin masih akan terkagum-kagum melihat semua koleksi yang ada di sana jika Neji tak menepuk pundaknya. "Mau mulai mencari sekarang?"

"Ah, _hai_."

Neji melangkahkan kakinya ke arah rak di sisi kanan pintu mendongak, mata keperakannya menelusuri deretan huruf yang dapat masih terdiam di samping Neji. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa atau harus mulai dari mana. "Sejarah klan Hyuuga dan dua klan lainnya yang memiliki kekuatan mata khusus ada di bagian ini."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Neji. Buku-buku yang tersusun pada rak di hadapannya memang terlihat kuno dan sangat tebal. Tangan gadis itu terulur, menarik keluar sebuah buku bersampul cokelat dari rak teratas yang mampu dijangkaunya. _Hamura: Byakugan_ tertulis di bagian atas sampul buku. "Neji- _san_? Apa kau mengetahui sejarah _byakugan_ dari awal?"

"Waktu kecil aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan sejarah klan karena aku membenci sistem _shouke_ dan _bunke_ , karena itu aku tidak mempelajarinya."

Entah kenapa hati Sakura sedikit tercubit mendengar jawaban Neji. Ia merasa pertanyaannya baru saja membuka luka lama Neji walaupun sekarang pria di sampingnya itu tak terlalu memikirkan statusnya sebagai _bunke_ lagi. " _Gomen_." Gumamnya dengan nada lemas.

"Aa." Jawaban singkat yang sering digunakannya. Neji meraih sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang berdiri menunduk di sebelahnya, kemudian matanya beralih pada buku yang tergenggam di tangan gadis itu. "Kau mau membacanya?"

Kepala Sakura buru-buru mendongak begitu Neji kembali berbicara. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan suara yang kembali terdengar bersemangat.

Neji tersenyum sangat tipis hingga tak kentara di mata Sakura. " _Chichi-ue_ bilang kita bebas membaca semua yang ada di sini." Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu meja, meletakkan bukunya di sana dan membuka halaman pertama. Sakura meyusul setelahnya, membuka buku yang ia bawa di atas meja yang bersebelahan dengan meja Neji. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka berdua benar-benar hanyut dalam bacaan masing-masing.

Sudah berjam-jam Sakura duduk di sana menekuni buku yang ia baca, namun mengingat ukuran buku yang dipilihnya sangat tebal, masih ada begitu banyak halaman yang harus ia selesaikan. Mereka memang sempat istirahat untuk makan siang ketika Hiruko, seorang gadis Hyuuga suruhan Hizashi, datang memanggil, namun segera kembali ke perpustakaan begitu selesai. Dan hal tersebut sudah terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dengan semua usaha itu, Sakura bahkan belum memperoleh informasi apapun yang berhubungan dengan _genjutsu_ Madara. Buku itu hanya memberitahunya bahwa Hamura adalah putra bungsu dari Kaguya, pemilik _chakra_ pertama, dan klan Hyuuga mewarisi _byakugan_ darinya. Satu informasi penting yang diperolehnya hanyalah fakta bahwa Hamura bersaudara dengan seseorang bernama Hagoromo yang kelak mewariskan _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_ pada keturunannya.

Gadis itu menutup bukunya walaupun ada lebih dari setengah isinya belum ia baca. Ia merasa tidak akan memperoleh informasi lebih banyak lagi dari buku itu. Sakura merasa mungkin sebaiknya ia mencari buku dengan judul _Hagoromo: Sharingan dan Rinnegan_ atau semacamnya yang akan memberikan peluang lebih besar untuk memperoleh informasi yang ia cari.

"Akh, _ittai_." Baru saja ia akan bangkit berdiri ketika merasakan kakinya nyeri karena kesemutan.

Neji menunda kegiatannya ketikan mendengar pekik kesakitan dari gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya. " _Daijoubu ka_?"

" _Daijoubu_. Hanya kesemutan, Neji- _san_. _Gomen_ membuatmu terkejut." Sakura dengan hati-hati meluruskan kakinya, menunggu hingga rasa nyerinya reda. Ia sekilas melirik Neji yang sudah kembali fokus membaca. Pria itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa bosan atau kelelahan. _Memang tidak lelah atau dia terlalu pandai menyembunyikannya?_ Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah selain berlatih pria itu juga sering menghabiskan waktunya di sini?

Pikiran Sakura mungkin akan semakin dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai pria misterius yang beberapa hari ini banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya jika saja gadis yang tadi memanggil mereka tidak secara tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan. Walaupun begitu ia belum mengetahui banyak tentang Neji, dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya membuat ia penasaran mengenai banyak hal. "Neji- _sama_ , Haruno- _san_. Hizashi- _sama_ menunggu Anda untuk makan malam bersama." Mendengar _suffix_ yang digunakan gadis itu pada Neji dan ayahnya membuat Sakura merasa walaupun mereka merupakan _bunke_ di klan ini, namun masih banyak yang menghormati mereka. _Atau mungkin ini bagian dari mimpi Neji-san?_ Ah, pikirannya mulai lagi.

"Kami akan segera ke sana Hiruko." Neji menyahuti kemudian melipat bagian pojok halaman yang tengah ia baca sebelum menutup bukunya.

Hiruko membungkuk sopan dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan ketika suara Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. "T-tunggu, makan malam?" tanya Sakura terkejut ketika otaknya mulai bisa mencerna ucapan gadis yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Hiruko- _san_ , boleh aku tahu pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam, Haruno- _san._ Saya permisi dulu. _"_

Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya. Rupanya keadaan ruangan yang tertutup dan hanya mengandalkan lampu sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya membuat ia tak menyadari pergantian matahari dan bulan. "Neji- _san_ , kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Tinggallah untuk makan malam." Pria itu berdiri, membawa bukunya dan buku Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju rak, mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkan kalian hari ini. Jadi-ah!" Gadis itu baru saja mencoba berdiri namun nyeri di kakinya kembali terasa. Ia mungkin sudah akan jatuh terjerembab jika saja Neji tidak dengan gesit menahan tubuhnya. Mata mereka bertemu, saling menatap satu sama lain seolah diantara keduanya tak ada yang menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Sakura merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam perutnya ketika menyadari tangan pria itu tengah melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat posisi mereka bertahan selama beberapa detik. Yang Sakura tahu hanyalah, ia merasa.. gugup?

Kepala merah mudanya ia goyangkan pelan untuk menampik pikiran-pikiran aneh yang hendak hinggap di otaknya "Neji- _san_ , aku.. sudah tidak apa-apa."

Entah apa yang membuat Neji buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Aa." Ia kini menunduk memperhatikan kaki jenjang gadis yang berat badannya tengah ia tahan dengan tangan kekarnya. "Kesemutanmu belum hilang." Dibantunya Sakura duduk dengan sangat perlahan karena ia tahu walaupun sepele, namun rasanya akan sangat tidak nyaman ketika bagian yang kesemutan tergoyang.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebagai ninja medis tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan di saat seperti ini, karena _ninjutsu_ medis bekerja untuk menyembuhkan sel-sel yang rusak, sementara kesemutan hanya diakibatkan oleh aliran darahnya yang kurang lancar. Ia hanya menurut saat Neji membantunya kembali duduk dengan kedua kaki yang diluruskan. Pria itu mengaktifkan _byakugan_ nya kemudian menekan-nekan beberapa titik pada kaki Sakura yang kesemutan. Dan ajaibnya, nyeri di kakinya segera hilang tak lama kemudian. "Apa klan Hyuuga juga dikaruniai kemampuan khusus untuk menyembuhkan?" tanya Sakura kagum sambil menggerak-gerakkan jemari kakinya. "Kurasa sekarang aku tahu kenapa Hinata bisa begitu cepat mempelajari _ninjutsu_ medis."

"Aku hanya membantu melancarkan aliran darahmu."

" _Arigatou_."

"Ayo." Neji berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang kemudian disambut begitu saja oleh si gadis musim semi. Tangan mereka bertautan, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama karena mereka buru-buru melepasnya ketika Sakura telah sepenuhnya berdiri. Neji berjalan keluar dengan Sakura mengekor di belakangnya menuju ruangan tempat makan siang tadi.

Ketika menyusuri koridor-koridor yang berkelok Sakura berpikiran mungkin sebaiknya ia mengutarakan dengan sopan penolakannya atas jamuan makan malam ini kepada Hizashi. Sayangnya semua itu hanyalah niatan, karena ketika mencapai ambang pintu ruang makan, mata _emerald_ nya menangkap begitu banyak hidangan yang ditata sedemikian rupa di atas meja―jauh lebih banyak dari hidangan makan siang. Lapar? Sangat. Namun ia juga merasa penolakannya akan semakin menunjukkan ketidaksopanan karena tuan rumah sudah menyiapkan sebanyak ini untuknya. Ia berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia membawa sesuatu sebagai balasan saat ke sini lagi esok hari.

Sakura dan Neji mendudukkan diri di sisi lain meja yang berhadapan dengan Hizashi. Hanya ada mereka bertiga di sana. Pria itu tersenyum lembut pada mereka berdua yang dibalas Sakura dengan sebuah bungkukan dalam. "Hizashi- _san_ , maaf hari ini saya banyak merepotkan di sini."

"Aa." Katanya menyuarakan gumaman yang mirip seperti Neji. "Tak perlu sungkan, Sakura. Sebaiknya kita mulai makan sebelum semuanya menjadi dingin."

" _Hai_."

" _Ittadakimasu_."

Tak ada suara saat mereka makan. Diam-diam Sakura mengagumi keluarga ini. sehari di sini membuat ia merasakan suasana yang sangat tradisional dimana tata krama selalu dijunjung tinggi-tinggi. Semuanya terasa begitu menenangkan. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan di rumahnya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh teriakan ibunya dan guyonan tidak lucu yang sering dilontarkan ayahnya. Selain lebih dekat dengan rumah sakit, itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa ia lebih memilih menyewa sebuah _flat_ untuk ditinggali. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai kedua orang tuanya, ia juga sering merindukan mereka saat sedang sendirian di dalam _flat_ nya, namun terkadang ia membutuhkan suasana yang tenang seperti yang dilaluinya hari ini.

Ketika makan malam berakhir, Sakura berinisiatif untuk membantu gadis-gadis Hyuuga yang masuk untuk membereskan piring-piring mereka namun Hizashi melarangnya. "Aku menunggu kalian cukup lama tadi, apa kalian terlalu asyik membaca?" Hizashi bertanya dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di bibirnya.

" _Iie_. Tadi Sakura hampir jatuh karena kakinya kesemutan, jadi aku sedikit membantu melancarkan aliran darahnya."

Mata keperakan Hizashi menatap lurus ke arah Sakura. Mimik wajahnya entah kenapa terlihat seperti sedang cemas di mata Sakura. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hizashi- _san_." Katanya bahkan sebelum Hizashi menyuarakan kekhawatirannya. "Yang dilakukan Neji- _san_ tadi sangat membantu meredakan nyerinya." Tambahnya untuk meyakinkan.

" _Yokatta_." Saurada kembar Hyuuga Hiashi itu kembali tersenyum. Matanya kini beralih menatap langit gelap di balik jendela yang masih dibiarkan terbuka. "Kau tinggal sendirian kan, Sakura?"

" _Hai_. Dan karena sekarang sudah sangat malam, saya rasa saya harus pamit, Hizashi- _san_."

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja?" Hizashi bertanya santai sambil kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Eh?" _Apalagi ini?_ Batin Sakura menjerit. _Apa mungkin di dunia ini klan Hyuuga memiliki kemampuan khusus lain seperti membaca pikiran?_ Mungkin hanya kebetulan, tapi pertanyaan Hizashi membuat Sakura merasa seolah pria itu menerawang pikirannya tentang kenyamanan yang ia rasakan di rumah ini.

"Kediaman _bunke_ mungkin memang tidak sebesar rumah utama, kami juga tidak memiliki kamar tamu, tapi ada _futon_ lebih yang bisa kau gunakan untuk tidur di kamar Neji." Pria itu menjeda kalimatnya. Baik Neji maupun Sakura tampak sedikit tegang mendengarnya. Hizashi mengulum senyum melihat reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh kata-katanya barusan kepada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku percaya kalian tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Kedua tangan Sakura mencengkram lututnya yang tersembunyi di balik meja, berusaha menetralkan suhu tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa memanas. "Ano, Hizashi- _san_ , saya tidak bisa merepotkan kalian lebih dari ini." Gadis itu berujar sambil menolehkan kepalanya kepada Neji dengan tatapan memohon bantuan.

"Biar aku mengantarnya pulang, _chichi-ue_."

Ayah Neji tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya justru kembali beralih menatap pemandangan langit malam. "Mungkin dunia ini hanya _genjutsu_ seperti yang kau katakan, Neji." Katanya dengan tatapan menerawang. "Dan jika yang kau katakan benar bahwa di dunia nyata aku sebenarnya sudah meninggal, aku merasa ingin mengenalmu lebih banyak, mengenal teman-temanmu. Sebelum kalian menemukan jalan keluar dari sini. Aku mungkin tidak nyata, Neji. Dunia ini tidak akan ada jika kalian tidak terkena _genjutsu_. Tapi aku diciptakan sebagai ayahmu, jadi ini satu-satunya kesempatanku―satu-satunya kesempatan kita―untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan aku yakin, memiliki seorang teman yang dapat kau ajak bercerita tentang ayahmu di dunia nyata nanti akan terasa menyenangkan. Karena itu aku juga ingin Sakura mengenalku lebih banyak."

Bukan penjelasan yang terlalu panjang, namun cukup untuk menahan kata-kata penolakan Sakura untuk tetap berada di tenggorokan. Ia bisa saja berjanji pada Hizashi untuk datang pagi-pagi sekali besok, namun dua kalimat terakhir Hizashi membuat Sakura merasa kasih sayang seorang ayah yang baru saja dilihatnya itu seolah nyata dan bukan hanya sebatas _genjutsu_. Ia adalah gadis yang mudah tersentuh, dan kejadian seperti itu pastilah sudah sangat cukup membuatnya tak mampu berkutik. Suasana hening membuat Hizashi kembali menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku anggap diam kalian sebagai 'ya' kalau begitu." Pria itu tersenyum sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku akan meminta Hiruko menyiapkan _futon_ untuk Sakura."

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Kekeluan lidah mereka yang tak dapat menyanggah keinginan Hizashi membuat keduanya berakhir tanpa memiliki pilihan. Sakura saat ini sedang berdiri menyandar pada kusen jendela di dalam kamar Neji sambil menikmati pemandangan halaman belakang ditemani nyanyian serangga malam, sementara si pemilik kamar sedang menikmati giliran mandinya segera setelah Sakura selesai tadi. Kamar Neji cukup luas untuk ditempati seorang diri tanpa adanya terlalu banyak perabotan. Hanya sebuah lemari pakaian besar, sebuah meja―tempat Neji meletakkan foto Tim Guy, beberapa lembar gulungan, dan _hitai ate_ mereka―dengan tiga susun laci di bawahnya, dan dua buah _futon_ yang sudah tergelar ditengah-tengah ruangan. Sama dengan ruangan-ruangan lain di kediaman Hyuuga, walaupun terkesan sederhana, namun kamar Neji entah kenapa juga terasa menenangkan bagi Sakura. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk membeli rumah bergaya tradisional seperti ini jika sudah mengumpulkan banyak uang nanti.

Merasa udara malam terasa semakin dingin, Sakura memutuskan untuk menutup jendela di ruangan itu. Ia merapatkan _yukata_ tidur yang dipinjamkan Hiruko padanya kemudian berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Wajahnya entah kenapa terasa memanas melihat dua _futon_ yang digelar bersebelahan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan malam bersama Neji, namun selama ini, yang Sakura ingat mereka selalu tidur bergantian. Dan fakta bahwa saat ini dia akan menghabiskan malamnya di kamar Hyuuga Neji membuat Sakura merasa ia telah memasuki daerah privasi Neji. Pria yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai pribadi yang tertutup.

Suara langkah kaki yang berdebum di lantai kayu membuat jantung gadis itu berpacu lebih cepat. Sakura tahu itu suara langkah kaki Neji. Ia dapat merasakan _chakra_ nya. Dan ia tahu detak jantungnya yang meningkat bukanlah pertanda baik melainkan pertanda ketegangan. Agaknya gadis itu masih merasa berdua dengan Neji akan mengakibatkan suasana canggung diantara mereka. Berbagai pertanyaan tiba-tiba berseliweran di dalam kepala Sakura.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan begitu Neji-san masuk? Apa aku harus memulai pembicaraan dan mengobrol sebentar sebelum tidur? Atau langsung tidur saja? Akan lebih baik kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu dulu, tapi bagaimana kalau dia diam saja? Atau sebaiknya aku pura-pura tidur saja sekarang?_

Sakura tampaknya menganggap pemikiran terakhirnya adalah ide terbaik untuk menghindari suasana kaku diantara dirinya dengan Neji karena ia buru-buru menempati salah satu _futon_ yang terdekat dari posisinya. Tangannya baru saja menarik selimut hingga sebatas pinggang saat satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu tiba-tiba bergeser terbuka, membuat ia menghentikan gerakannya.

Neji berdiri di sana, menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arahnya. "Kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Ah, tidak, Neji- _san_. Aku hanya.. kakiku terasa dingin." Respon gadis itu sekenanya.

"Apa kau membutuhkan selimut lagi?"

" _Iie_. Selimut ini sudah cukup hangat Neji- _san_." Sakura bertahan pada posisi duduknya, sementara matanya mengamati Neji yang sekarang berdiri membelakanginya untuk menutup pintu. Pria itu berjalan pelan menuju _futon_ nya di sebelah Sakura dan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri di balik selimut putihnya. Sakura yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, namun tak satupun diantara keduanya yang disapa oleh kantuk.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur karena merasa tidak nyaman?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin ditanyakan oleh Sakura terkait dengan kehadirannya di kamar itu, namun nyatanya Neji yang lebih dulu mengutarakannya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Neji yang berbaring telentang di sebelah kirinya. Tanpa _hitai ate_ nya, Sakura dapat melihat tanda _bunke_ yang terurir di pria yang berbaring tak jauh darinya. "Tidak, Neji- _san_. Dari awal aku merasa kediaman kalian sangat nyaman." Kepala Sakura kembali bergerak. Kali ini _emerald_ nya beralih menatap langit-langit kayu di atas mereka. "Aku.. hanya memikirkan beberapa hal."

Kali ini Neji yang menolehkan kepalanya. "Memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi?"

"Mm.. tidak sepenuhnya, tapi itu juga termasuk." Jawabnya pelan. Mata _emerald_ nya masih sibuk memperhatikan langit-langit, sama halnya dengan Neji yang masih memperhatikan dirinya, menunggu ia untuk melanjutkan. "Aku sangat bersyukur tadi pagi kau tiba-tiba muncul Neji- _san_. Walaupun di dunia nyata kita tidak terlalu dekat, tapi di _sini_ rasanya kau yang paling ingin ku temui saat aku terjebak dalam masalah tadi, dan untungnya kau benar-benar muncul entah darimana." Sakura kembali menolehkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan Neji yang masih belum beralih darinya. " _Arigatou_."

Tatapan mereka tak bertahan lama, karena Neji mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kita _shinobi_ dari desa yang sama, Sakura. Sudah sewajarnya saling membantu. Lagipula kau juga sedang membantuku sekarang. Aku berumur empat tahun saat _chichi-ue_ meninggalkanku." Neji terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. Sakura yang menduga kemana pembicaraan mereka akan terarah merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Neji. Gadis itu tak memberikan respon, tapi Neji tahu ia sudah bersiap untuk mendengarkannya. "Sejak saat itu, hampir sepuluh tahun aku hidup dengan membenci klanku sendiri sampai Hiashi- _sama_ akhirnya memberitahuku kenyataannya. Saat aku mengetahui _chichi-ue_ memilih kematian untuk melindungi desa, keluarga, dan diriku, aku semakin merindukannya. Aku selalu ingin mengenal ayahku sendiri lebih dekat, berharap bisa tumbuh menjadi _shinobi_ yang hebat seperti dirinya. Dan dengan adanya kau di sini, setidaknya saat kita kembali nanti, akan ada orang yang menguatkan kenanganku tentang _chichi-ue_."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar respon panjang Neji yang tak seperti biasanya. Suasana ini tak seperti yang ia bayangkan tadi. Sama sekali tak ada rasa canggung. Yang ada hanya perasaan nyaman karena masih ada Neji bersamanya walaupun ia sedang berada di dunia yang tak ia kenal. Ia juga merasa senang karena Neji bisa menjadi lebih terbuka padanya. "Kau sudah menjadi _shinobi_ yang hebat, Neji- _san_." _Kau bahkan tidak kalah keren dari Sasuke-kun_. Tambahnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu kembali mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang dan matanya kembali menatap langit-langit. "Kau tahu, Neji- _san_. Ku rasa mungkin ini yang dimaksud orang-orang dengan hikmah di balik musibah. Di sini kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kau dapatkan di dunia nyata. Dan aku, dulu aku selalu berpikir kau seperti orang asing walaupun kita sudah bertahun-tahun saling kenal, tapi karena _genjutsu_ ini aku menemukan sisi lain dirimu yang ternyata sangat baik. Kau berkali-kali menolongku hari ini."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menganggapku orang asing, Sakura. Aku akan banyak membutuhkanmu di dunia nyata nanti."

Sakura paham apa yang dimaksud Neji dengan membutuhkannya, namun gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya setelah sudut matanya menangkap gerakan Neji. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap tangan kanan pria di sebelahnya yang semula terlipat di atas perut kini berada di atas lantai kayu yang memisahkan _futon_ mereka dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas. Posisi yang sedikit aneh untuk tidur, karena kebanyakan orang akan menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke bawah.

Neji hanya diam. Matanya masih menatap langit-langit yang entah kenapa terasa lebih menarik daripada objek lain di ruangan itu. Ia bahkan tak yakin dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, tangannya seolah bergerak di luar batas kesadarannya. Pria itu baru saja akan menarik kembali tangannya saat ia merasakan tangan hangat Sakura menimpa tangannya. Gadis musim semi itu menyambut uluran tangannya, menggenggamnya erat seolah memberi penguatan bagi Neji atas kalimat terakhir yang tadi dia ucapkan. Genggaman tangan itu bagaikan isyarat untuk Neji bahwa Sakura bersedia menjadi tempat pelariannya ketika ia merindukan ayahnya suatu hari nanti.

Pria itu mendapati _emerald_ Sakura telah tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya saat ia menolehkan kepala untuk menatap wajah gadis itu. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat merah yang entah berarti apa menghiasi pipi Sakura. Neji tersenyum tipis sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan matanya. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum keduanya benar-benar terlelap dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat sinar matahari terasa cukup menyilaukan bahkan dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Gadis itu menguap sekali kemudian mendudukkan diri dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar hingga kemudian matanya mendapati Neji yang sudah berdiri di dekat jendela yang telah terbuka, sudah tidak menggunakan _yukata_ tidurnya, melainkan baju yang biasa ia gunakan untuk misi. Itu artinya Neji sudah mandi.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Pria itu bertanya pelan saat merasakan gerakan di belakangnya. Yang ditanya bukannya menjawab justru sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri, merasa malu karena sebagai seorang pria, Neji justru bangun lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Neji membalikkan badannya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ekspresi masam di wajah rekannya. "Tak perlu merasa sungkan, Sakura." Katanya seolah dapat membaca pikiran gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, setelah itu kita sarapan."

Sakura masih enggan berkata-kata, namun tubuhnya sudah bergerak untuk berdiri. Ia melipat selimut dan _futon_ nya walaupun Neji melarang. Ia bahkan bersikeras meminta Neji memberitahunya dimana ia harus menyimpan _futon_ itu agar ia dapat membereskannya sendiri hingga akhirnya membuat Neji menyerah. Sakura merasa setidaknya ada yang bisa ia lakukan di sini. " _Gomen_ , aku bangun kesiangan, Neji- _san_." Gumamnya pelan sebelum melangkah keluar dengan lipatan besar _futon_ di tangannya.

Suasana meja makan pagi itu masih sama tenangnya dengan kemarin. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung selama mulut mereka mengunyah sarapan. Barulah setelah semua mangkuk dan piring dibereskan, Hyuuga Hizashi memulai pembicaraan, "Tidurmu nyenyak, Sakura?"

"Terlalu nyenyak, Hizashi- _san_. Neji- _san_ bahkan bangun lebih awal daripada saya." Akunya dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

Mendengar jawaban apa adanya dari Sakura membuat suara tawa Hizashi berderai memenuhi ruangan. Neji ikut tersenyum melihat ayahnya tertawa lepas seperti itu. Dalam ingatan bocah empat tahunnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Neji melihat ayahnya tertawa seperti ini. Pembicaraan mereka terus berlajut, mengenai hal-hal ringan seperti pendapat Sakura tentang klan Hyuuga, Neji, Hinata dan sifat aslinya di dunia nyata yang membuat Hizashi tak habis pikir, dan diakhiri tentang bagaimana kekaguman Sakura pada sifat tenang yang dimiliki kebanyakan orang di klan mereka.

Baru setelah matahari hampir mencapai puncak langit, Neji dan Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali menuju perpustakaan, melanjutkan pencarian mereka. Sesuai dengan rencana, Sakura mencari buku yang dipikirkannya kemarin. Gadis itu sebenarnya hanya menebak asal judul buku yang dicarinya, namun alangkah bahagianya ketika matanya menangkap sederetan huruf yang sama persis dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. _Hagoromo: Sharingan dan Rinnegan_. Huruf-huruf itu ditulis dengan tinta hitam di atas sampul berwarna merah darah. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura segera meraihnya kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Neji yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu sudah fokus dengan buku yang kemarin belum diselesaikannya.

Sakura memulai kegiatan membacanya, menekuni huruf demi huruf yang tertera pada halaman-halaman buku yang terbuka di hadapan matanya. Buku ini memang tampak lebih menjanjikan karena dari awal Sakura sudah disuguhi informasi-informasi tentang _sharingan_ dan bagaimana mata itu dapat berrevolusi dengan dengan syarat tertentu. Buku itu juga menjelaskan tentang tingkatan level _sharingan_ dan _genjutsu_ serta kemampuan lain yang dapat dilakukannya. Mendapati buku sedetail ini mengenai _sharingan_ di perpustakaan klan Hyuuga membuat Sakura merasa Uchiha dan Hyuuga seolah kerabat dekat walaupun sejarah kekerabatan mereka cukup panjang. Mungkin hal ini yang membuat kedua klan besar itu begitu di segani di Konoha, namun sayangnya salah satunya telah hancur sekarang.

Bab selanjutnya yang dibaca oleh Sakura berisi mengenai rumor tentang kemampuan-kemampuan lain yang dapat dilakukan oleh pemilik _sharingan_ namun belum terbukti kebenarannya karena belum ada yang benar-benar pernah melihatnya. Tak lama setelah itulah, Sakura menemukan jawaban atas apa yang selama ini dicarinya. "Neji- _san_!" Serunya antusias. Gadis itu mengangkat bukunya dari meja, kemudian menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Neji dan meletakkan buku yang ia baca di atas pangkuannya agar Neji juga dapat melihatnya.

Pria itu melemparkan tatapan bertanya, namun pertanyaannya terjawab saat ia membaca deretan huruf yang tengah ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk Sakura. " _Tsuki no me_?"

Sakura memberikan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Yosh! Selesei juga akhirnya chapter ini. Maaf kalo chap ini kelamaan ya, minna-san ~**

 **Sebenernya saya sedikit bingung gimana bikin adegan lovey-dovey yang saya janjiin tapi gak terkesan maksa, akhirnya gini deh jadinya. Semoga gak jelek-jelek amat ya, dan semoga ini cukup lovey-dovey soalnya mereka kan masih sebatas rekan satu tim kkk~ Nanti ditambahin lagi kalo hubungan mereka udah meningkat deh :3**

 **Adegan tidur sambil gandengan tangannya terinspirasi dari manga L-DK, salah satu manga favorit saya :3**

 **Yang soal buku-buku itu saya ngaco berat, tapi sebisa mungkin isinya disesuaiin sama kisah Hagoromo sama Hamura beneran XD**

 **Sebenernya agak aneh mungkin kalo klan lain bisa punya buku yg selengkap itu tentang sharingan, tapi karna kakek moyang (?) mereka sodaraan jadi dimaklumin aja ya kkk~**

 **Dan satu lagi, kalian paham gak yang saya maksud meja vertikal yang dipake Nejisaku buat baca? Itu kaya meja yang dipake Indra sama Ashura pas mereka belajar tentang ninshu, saya lupa episode berapa -v**

 **Oh iya, balasan reviewnya :3**

 **Akatsuki no yusu:** Sankyuuu~ tapi fic ini masih banyak kekurangan, jadi kalo berkenan mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi ya :3

 **Xiuka07:** arigatou xiuka-san :3 semoga seterusnya fic ini bisa tetep memuaskan ya :3

 **Leavendouxr:** Dou-san~ makasih banyaaakk udah nyempetin review terus nih :3 gak nyangka loh fic Painkiller dibaca dan direview juga, gatau gimana musti ngungkapin makasihnya nih kkk~ Lovey doveynya kurang gak nih? Jangan banyak-banyak ntar overdosis kkk~

 **Hira1804:** sankyu hira-san :3 gimana chap ini? Makin bikin gemes gak? Kkk~

 **Cherry blue redfield:** sankyu cherry-san~ gomen chap ini cuman bisa beberapa ratus kata lebih panjang –-v gatau kenapa nih sekarang susah banget nulis panjang2 –-v tapi semoga gak mengecewakan ya~

 **Balay67:** waduh, kalo neji dijodohin ntar mereka gak balik-balik ke dunia nyata dong kkk~ Tapi tenang aja, sedikit bocoran nih, ceritanya gak berakhir cuman karna mereka balik ke dunia nyata kok :3 Oh iya, di Road to Ninja, Neji mesumnya kan karna bukan dia yang kena genjutsu, Balay-san kkk~ makanya di sini saya berusaha bikin dia gak OOC walaupun saya gak yakin berhasil ato enggak –-v

 **Nickname:** salam kenal juga ya~ sankyu sudah mau membaca dan menyempatkan untuk mereview fic ini, semoga suka lanjutannya ya :3

 **Hinamori Hikari:** Kkk~ iya kadang gemes kalo liat si ayam dinistain di ffn, kayanya saya harus mampir di cerita Hika-san deh :3

 **Walaupun cuma** **8** **tapi saya seneng masih ada yang mau nyempetin buat review fic abal-abal kaya gini :3**

 **Review kalian yang jadi penyemangat saya buat ngelanjutin fic ini :3**

 **Biar saya tetep semangat, boleh minta review lagi? :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Tsuki no Me-Failed!

Felson Spitfire

Presents

A Naruto Fanfiction

 **"** **Gentei Tsukuyomi"**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:**

Neji Hyuuga X Sakura Haruno

 **Summary:**

Sakura sebenarnya merasa kurang nyaman jika harus menjalankan misi hanya berdua saja dengan Hyuuga Neji, namun bagaimana jika mereka berdua malah terjebak cukup lama dalam dunia _genjutsu_ yang disebut dengan _Gentei tsukuyomi_?

 **CHAPTER 5:** ** _Tsuki no Me―Failed!_**

" _Tsuki no me_." Neji membaca deretan huruf yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk Sakura.

 ** _Tsuki No Me―Projek Mata Bulan_**

 _Jutsu mata ini pertama kali dipakai oleh Otsutsuki Kaguya setelah memakan buah shinju. Saat itu Kaguya mendapatkan begitu banyak chakra hingga muncul mata ke tiga di dahinya yang merupakan perpaduan antara sharingan dan rinnegan―rinne sharingan. Dengan itu, Kaguya memantulkan bayangan matanya ke arah bulan, membuat penampakan bulan menjadi serupa dengan rinne sharingan, sehingga semua orang yang melihat bulan akan terperangkap pada genjutsu yang kemudian dikenal dengan sebutan Mugen Tsukuyomi. Genjutsu ini membuat penggunanya mampu menciptakan dimensi kosong di bawah kendali mereka yang kemudian dapat mereka isi dengan menciptakan dunia yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Untuk bisa menjebak semua makhluk hidup di seluruh dunia ini dalam Mugen Tsukuyomi, penggunanya harus menjadi jinchuriki juubi terlebih dahulu. Sama halnya dengan sulitnya jalan untuk mewujudkannya, untuk melepaskan justu ini juga sangat sulit karena diperlukan kekuatan seorang Rikudou Sennin._

Sakura berhenti membaca. "Neji- _san_ , apa menurutmu ini yang kita cari?"

Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang masih berada di pangkuan Sakura. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, nampak memikirkan sesuatu kemudian menatap lurus ke arah _emerald_ rekan satu timnya. "Entahlah," katanya menghela napas. "Di beberapa bagian sepertinya iya, tapi kita tahu Madara bukanlah _jinchuriki juubi_. Dan yang kita lihat waktu itu bukanlah bulan yang memantulkan bayangan sharingan, lebih tepatnya kita melihat cahaya bulan menembus bola kristal yang menyerupai _sharingan_."

Gadis itu menunduk putus asa. Matanya menelusuri deretan kata-kata pada halaman yang baru saja mereka baca, berharap ia melewatkan sesuatu yang penting di sana. Sayangnya, jauh di dalam hati ia sependapat dengan Neji. Meskipun banyak hal yang mirip dengan kejadian yang mereka alami, namun _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ bukanlah sesuatu yang mereka cari. Ia tidak tahu perasaan mana yang lebih mendominasi di dalam dirinya saat ini. Di satu sisi ia lelah mencari jawaban yang tak kunjung ia temukan, namun di sisi lain, ia bersyukur _genjutsu_ yang menjerat mereka bukanlah _Mugen Tsukuyomi_. "Setidaknya ada sisi baiknya." Gumamnya dengan suara pelan namun cukup keras untuk di dengar Neji. Hyuuga _prodigy_ itu tahu Sakura sedang mencoba menghibur diri mereka. "Seandainya ini benar-benar _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ dan semua orang terjebak seperti kita, mungkin kita tidak punya harapan untuk keluar dari sini." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat lawan bicaranya merasa tenang.

"Aa, kau benar." Neji berdiri, mengambil buku tentang _Hagoromo_ dari tangan Sakura. "Mungkin kita bisa mencoba bertanya pada _chichi-ue_." Usulnya. Sakura mengangguk menyetujui kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Neji.

Hizashi sedang berlatih dengan seorang Hyuuga kecil di halaman belakang ketika mereka menemuinya. Usia anak itu mungkin sekitar empat atau lima tahun jika dilihat dari tinggi badannya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat kopi seperti milik Neji dengan mata keperakan khas keluarga Hyuuga yang masih memperlihatkan kepolosannya. Di dahinya terdapat tanda segel berwarna hijau yang sama seperti milik Neji, membuat Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa bocah itu juga seorang _bunke_. Anak itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hizashi saat mereka berjalan mendekat, mengingatkan Sakura pada sosok Hinata yang pemalu. Ia tak tahu persis apa hubungan anak itu dengan Neji―bisa jadi sepupu, keponakan, atau kerabat jauh―namun kemiripan diantara mereka selalu membuat Sakura merasa takjub. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. _Apa Neji-san juga seimut itu saat masih kecil?_

" _Konnichiwa_ , Neji- _niisan_." Sapa anak itu malu-malu.

"Kau mengalami banyak kemajuan, Hagi." Pujian Neji tampaknya sangat berkesan bagi bocah kecil itu hingga membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Sakura yang kebetulan menyukai anak kecil, apalagi anak seimut Hagi, membungkukkan badannya ke arah anak itu dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Halo, Hagi- _kun_. Aku Haruno Sakura. Kelihatannya kau akan jadi ninja yang hebat." Senyuman Sakura mungkin terlihat sangat bersahabat di mata Hagi karena ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik tubuh Hizashi.

Hagi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut tangan Sakura. " _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ , Sakura- _san_." Katanya sembari membungkuk hormat, sepertinya mereka memang sudah diajarkan tata krama dari kecil.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Hagi- _kun_ , panggil saja aku Sakura- _neechan_."

"Sakura adalah _iryoo-nin_ yang dilatih langsung oleh _Godaime Hokage-sama_ , Hagi. Kau bisa belajar mengontrol _chakra_ darinya." Neji menginterupsi.

Mata lebar bocah itu tampak berbinar-binar, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dengan penuh harap. "Sakura- _neechan_ , bolehkah?"

"Dengan senang hati, Hagi- _kun_." Sakura kembali tersenyum, dan bisa dipastikan bahwa tidak akan butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk segera akrab. Dari luar Hagi memang terlihat seperti versi kecil dari Neji, namun di luar dugaan Sakura, anak itu sama sekali tidak dingin. Mungkin ia terlihat pemalu di awal, namun setelah mengenalnya lebih dekat, ia akan menanyakan apapun yang membuatnya penasaran, dan Sakura tentu akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dan tanpa keluarga besar, dari dulu ia selalu ingin bermain-main dengan anak kecil seperti ini.

Sementara Sakura mengajarkan apapun yang ia ketahui tentang pengontrolan _chakra_ pada Hagi, Neji memanfaatkan waktunya untuk membicarakan apa yang mereka temukan dengan ayahnya. Mereka duduk di teras belakang sehingga Hizashi masih bisa mengawasi latihan Hagi. Neji menjelaskan segala detail tentang kemiripan sekaligus perbedaan antara _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ dengan _genjutsu_ yang digunakan Madara untuk memerangkap mereka dalam _dunia_ itu.

Dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan mata yang terus mengamati halaman belakang tempat dua orang sedang berlatih, Hizashi mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan oleh putranya, dan hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang mampu ia dapatkan. "Kau bilang Madara menyebutkan tentang sebuah _prototype_?" Neji menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ adalah _Tsukoyomi_ tak terbatas, tapi _genjutsu_ yang dilakukan pada kalian masih sebuah _prototype_ dan yang melakukannya bukan seorang _jinchuriki juubi_ , jika memang begitu, Neji, kurasa bisa dikatakan bahwa ini adalah _Gentei Tsukuyomi_ ― _Tsukuyomi_ terbatas."

" _Gentei Tsukuyomi_?"

"Ya." Hizashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji. "Dan karena ini hanya _prototype_ , aku rasa kita tidak sampai memerlukan kekuatan seorang _Rikudou Sennin_ untuk melepaskannya. Mungkin kalian cukup mengalahkan penggunanya saja."

Neji membuang napas lega mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Mereka memang sering mendengar kisah tentang _Rikudou Sennin_ hanya saja ia tak yakin pria itu benar-benar ada atau hanya sekedar dongeng belaka. "Tapi itu artinya kami memiliki masalah lain, _chichi-ue_." Ia terdiam sejenak, menunggu pandangan ayahnya yang sempat terdistraksi oleh suara teriakan antusias Hagi kembali padanya. "Untuk pergi ke luar desa mencari Madara, kami memerlukan izin dari Tsunade- _sama_."

"Aku bisa membantu untuk itu." Hizashi beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Neji ke dalam rumah dan kembali dengan sebuah gulungan beberapa menit setelahnya. "Pergilah ke kantor _Hokage_ dan serahkan gulungan ini Tsunade- _sama_. Katakan tentang _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ yang kau temukan di buku dan mintalah izin agar klan Hyuuga bisa menyelidikinya." Ia menyerahkan gulungan itu pada putranya. "Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, biarkan Sakura tetap di sini sementara kau menemui _Hokage-sama_."

Tanpa berniat untuk membukanya, Neji menerima gulungan yang diberikan oleh Hizashi. Walaupun semua orang berubah di _dunia_ itu, tapi ia benar-benar bersyukur ayahnya masih seperti sosok ayah yang selalu diingatnya. Sosok ayah yang selalu membimbing dan dengan senang membantunya. Ia menggenggam gulungan itu erat-erat kemudian beranjak dari posisi duduknya. " _Arigatou gozaimasu, chichi-ue._ " Ia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam sebelum melangkah menjauh dari sana.

"Neji," suara Hizashi membuat Neji berhenti melangkah. "Menurutku Sakura gadis yang baik."

"Aa. Aku tahu."

Hizashi yakin ia sempat melihat senyuman yang sangat tipis menghiasi wajah Neji sebelum putra tunggalnya itu kembali melangkah. Ia ikut tersenyum saat melihat Neji berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan mengatakan sesuatu yang kemungkinan hasil diskusi mereka hingga kemudian Neji memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas dengan melompati pagar dinding yang mengelilingi kediaman Hyuuga setelah Sakura memberikan sebuah anggukan.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Di kantor _Hokage_ , Neji memberikan gulungan pemberian ayahnya pada Tsunade dan mengatakan persis seperti apa yang dipesankan Hizashi kepadanya. Di hadapannya kini Tsunade yang tampak berkacamata merah sedang dengan serius menekuni tulisan yang tertera di gulungan itu.

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita berjaga-jaga. Kau mendapatkan izinku, Hyuuga Neji. Berapa orang yang kau butuhkan untuk melakukan penyelidikan ini?"

"Untuk misi ini aku hanya membutuhkan Sakura, Tsunade- _sama_." Melihat kerutan yang dibuat alis Tsunade membuat Neji menyimpulkan bahwa ia dan Sakura mungkin seharusnya juga tidak terlalu akrab di sini, karena itu ia buru-buru menambahkan. "Karena dia _iryoo-nin_ terbaik setelah Anda."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa langsung memberitahunya dan segera berangkat setelah kalian siap."

" _Hai_. _Wakarimasu_." Neji segera pamit dari sana melesat pergi dengan cepat karena tak sabar untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada Sakura.

Saat ia sampai di kediamannya, ayahnya masih betah duduk di tempat yang sama hanya saja sekarang Sakura dan Hagi telah menyudahi latihan mereka. Sakura duduk di samping Hizashi membicarakan entah apa dengan Hagi yang duduk di pangkuan Sakura tampak lengket pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Di depan mereka terdapat sepiring kudapan dan empat cangkir teh yang tampak masih mengepulkan asap. Sebuah senyuman tipis sempat menghiasi wajah rupawan Neji sebelum ia berjalan mendekat.

"Neji- _san_ , bagaimana?"

"Tsunade- _sama_ sudah memberi kita izin. Kita bisa berangkat segera setelah siap."

"Aku akan pergi bersama kalian." Hizashi berujar.

"Tapi, _chichi-ue_ .."

"Di gulungan yang kau bawa aku sudah menjelaskan pada Tsunade- _sama_ bahwa aku akan mendampingi kalian dalam misi ini, Neji."

Neji menganggukkan kepala pasrah. Selama ini ia sering membayangkan pergi menjalani misi bersama ayahnya sehingga ia bisa menunjukkan perkembangannya di medan pertempuran yang sesungguhnya dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi di sini. Mungkin Sakura benar, ada hal positif yang bisa diambil dari musibah yang menimpa mereka. Neji mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura, menerima uluran cangkir yang diberikan gadis itu padanya kemudian menyesap tehnya perlahan. Ia tahu saat-saat menenangkan seperti ini tidak akan bertahan lama, karena segera setelah berangkat, besar kemungkinan mereka akan mengalami hari-hari melelahkan dan menegangkan jika mereka berhadapan dengan musuh. Dan jika mereka berhasil, mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi.

"Ano, Neji- _san_ , Hizashi- _san_ ," Sakura meletakkan cangkirnya yang telah tandas. "Jika kita berangkat hari ini, mungkin sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang." Ia mendapati tatapan protes dari Hagi yang masih duduk di pangkuannya. Bocah laki-laki itu mendongak tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. " _Gomen_ , Hagi- _kun_. Aku harus menyiapkan peralatanku untuk misi ini, dan mungkin meracik beberapa _antidote_ untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Hagi, kemarilah." Hizashi mengulurkan tangannya dan memindahkan bocah itu dari pangkuan Sakura ke pangkuannya sendiri.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Hagi membuat Sakura terpaku. Sebenarnya ia juga masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan bocah menggemaskan itu, tapi misi ini sangat penting baginya. "Mm.. mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi." Jawabnya ragu-ragu. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah di dunia nyata Hagi benar-benar ada atau tidak―mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Neji nanti. Bocah itu mengulurkan kelingkingnya ke arah Sakura, membuat si gadis musim semi semakin menyesal karena mereka harus berpisah seperti ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji meminta pendapat, dan pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan mantap Sakura menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking kecil Hagi. "Kalau begitu kita bertemu di gerbang satu jam lagi?" Pertanyaan itu ia tujukan pada dua pria lain yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari keduanya, Sakura segera undur diri dari kediaman Hyuuga.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Sakura merasakan _deja vu_ saat langkah kakinya membawa ia sampai ke gerbang Konoha. Di sana Neji sudah berdiri menyandar pada salah satu dinding gerbang dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada persis seperti saat mereka akan memulai misi ini―mungkin itu kebiasaannya saat menunggu timnya berkumpul―hanya saja sekarang di sampingnya juga berdiri seorang pria dewasa yang mirip dengannya mengenakan pakaian _jounin_ Konoha, Hyuuga Hizashi.

"Apa kalian menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura sedikit malu. Ia takut kebiasaan _sensei_ nya yang selalu terlambat diam-diam menular padanya.

"Kami juga baru sampai, Sakura." Hizashi yang menjawab.

" _Yokatta_."

Neji menjauhkan punggungnya dari dinding. "Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang. Kita bisa memulai pencarian di markas lama Akatsuki saat kita menyelamatkan Gaara dulu, dan jika tidak ada, kita akan pergi ke hutan Yumegakure untuk mencari petunjuk."

" _Hai_."

Mereka berangkat dengan formasi Neji di depan, Sakura di tengah dan Hizashi di belakang. Perjalanan untuk mencapai markas Akatsuki seharusnya memakan waktu sekitar tiga hari dua malam karena tempat itu berdekatan dengan perbatasan Suna dan Konoha, dan hari ini adalah malam ke dua yang harus mereka habiskan di tengah gelapnya hutan. Tak banyak hal yang menarik terjadi selama dua hari belakangan. Selama perjalanan mereka lebih fokus bergerak secepat mungkin tanpa banyak bicara dan di malam sebelumnya, Neji dan Hizashi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk melakukan meditasi sementara Sakura yang tak ingin mengganggu ketenangan mereka lebih memilih untuk membaca buku medis yang sengaja di bawanya dengan bantuan cahaya api unggun yang mereka buat. Untungnya malam ini sedikit berbeda dari kemarin. Mereka bertiga duduk mengitari api unggun sambil menyantap ikan bakar yang sempat mereka tangkap di sungai sore tadi.

Suasana seperti ini rasanya sangat nyaman untuk memulai percakapan. Dan bicara soal percakapan, sesuatu terlintas dalam benak Sakura. "Ano.. Neji- _san_. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Pria itu menatap Sakura tanpa menunjukkan rasa keberatan. "Apa di dunia nyata Hagi benar-benar ada?"

"Aa. Dia adalah putra tunggal dari sepupu _chichi-ue_. Bisa dibilang dia adalah sepupu jauhku."

"Kau sepertinya sangat menyukai anak kecil, Sakura?"

Suara Hizashi yang tiba-tiba menyeruak diantara mereka membuat Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. " _Etto_.. Itu karena aku anak tunggal, Hizashi- _san_. Maksudku, Neji- _san_ mungkin juga anak tunggal, tapi dia anggota dari klan besar dan memiliki banyak sepupu, sementara aku.. hanya sendirian."

"Orang tuamu tak memiliki saudara?" tanya Hizashi lagi.

" _Iie._ Kebetulan, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ , mereka berdua sama-sama anak tunggal." Sakura bergumam dengan suara lemah. "Ah, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan tentang orang tuaku ahahaha." Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah untuk menutupi rasa malu yang entah datang karena apa kemudian memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa ikan bakarnya.

"Kau bisa datang ke tempat kami kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Hagi." Suara Neji tiba-tiba kembali terdengar setelah mereka bertiga terdiam cukup lama. Sudut-sudut bibir Sakura terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum mendengar ucapan pria berambut panjang itu. Mungkin senyuman termanis yang pernah Neji lihat seumur hidupnya. Ia mungkin tak menyadari jika pipinya terlihat sedikit memerah, namun ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas saat menatap senyuman yang ditujukan ayahnya kepadanya.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Neji, Sakura, dan Hizashi kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pagi-pagi sekali, dan sesuai perkiraan mereka telah mencapai daerah perbatasan ketika hari menjelang siang yang artinya, markas Akatsuki hanya tinggal beberapa kilometer di depan mereka. Neji mempercepat gerakan melompatnya diikuti oleh dua orang lain yang masih setia mengekor di belakangnya.

Bagian luar gua itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka lihat dulu. Bahkan puing-puing besar dari pintu gua yang dulu dihancurkan Sakura dengan tinjunya masih tersisa di sana. Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki gua itu, tak ada siapapun di sana. Yang ada di dalamnya hanyalah sebuah patung besar dengan begitu banyak mata dan Sakura berani bersumpah dulu patung itu tak ada saat ia dan Chiyo- _baasan_ melawan Sasori di sana.

Mereka baru saja akan memutuskan untuk mengambil rencana B saat sebuah suara yang sudah cukup familiar di telinga Neji dan Sakura terdengar dan secara tiba-tiba sosok pria bertopeng dengan jubah hitam bergambar awan merah seolah muncul dari sebuah lubang tak kasat mata. Dia, Uchiha Madara. "Sepertinya kalian lebih cerdik daripada yang ku kira."

Baik Hizashi maupun Neji segera memasang pose kuda-kuda begitu menyadari keberadaan musuh di hadapan mereka, sementara Sakura sudah bersiap memusatkan _chakra_ pada tangan kanannya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap sebelum mereka berakhir dengan menyerang Madara secara bergantian, namun sayangnya, pria itu bukanlah musuh yang bisa dianggap remeh. Ia memang belum memberikan serangan balik sama sekali namun sudah mampu membuat ketiganya kewalahan. Masalahnya, mereka bertiga adalah tipe ninja yang bertarung dengan melakukan serangan fisik secara langsung, dan kemampuan Madara yang ternyata mampu menteleportasikan sebagian tubuhnya entah kemana membuat serangan-serangan yang mereka layangkan terlihat seolah menembus badannya.

Kedua pria Hyuuga itu tentu saja sudah menggunakan _byakugan_ mereka untuk mengamati pergerakan Madara namun jurus teleportasi yang dilakukannya bukanlah seperti milik _Nidaime_ dan _Yondaime_ _Hokage_ yang mengandalkan kecepatan. Dari yang mereka lihat, tubuh Madara seperti menghilang begitu saja.

Mengetahui kemampuan lawannya yang sangat di atas rata-rata membuat Hizashi memutuskan untuk memberikan aba-aba pada Sakura dan Neji untuk mundur. "Seberapapun serangan yang kita lakukan tidak akan mempan padanya." Pria itu berkata sambil sedikit terengah. "Kita harus membuat rencana."

"Aku dan _chihci-ue_ akan kembali menyerang, Sakura, kau carilah kelemahannya."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sakura, Neji dan Hizashi kembali melancarakan serangan terhadap Madara sementara Sakura berdiri sedikit jauh sambil mengamati mereka. Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan pertarungan antara rekan-rekannya dengan Madara, Sakura yang nampak menyadari sesuatu segera mengisyaratkan agar Neji dan Hizashi mendekatinya.

"Aku menemukan kelemahannya." Kedua pria berambut cokelat kopi yang saat ini sudah berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri Sakura bersiap untuk mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu dengan seksama. "Dia sebenarnya lebih sering menghindari serangan kalian daripada membiarkan tubuhnya tertembus, dan dia membutuhkan jeda sekitar lima menit sebelum membiarkan serangan kalian menembus tubuhnya kembali. Itu artinya, jika perkiraanku benar, tubuhnya sedang memadat dan tidak dapat ditembus saat dia menghindari serangan kalian."

"Begitu ya.. lima menit, kurasa kita memiliki kesempatan yang cukup besar." Hizashi bergumam. "Neji, dalam waktu lima menit kita harus bisa melumpuhkan titik _chakra_ nya, dan Sakura, kau yang mengakhirinya."

" _Hai_!" Seru Sakura dan Neji bersamaan, kemudian bersama dengan ayahnya, Neji menerjang mau untuk menyerang Madara dari arah depan sementara Hizashi dari arah belakang.

" _Jukenho hakke Rokujuyon sho_!"

Sesuai dugaan mereka, pukulan pertama dari Neji dan Hizashi menembus tubuh Madara. Pria bertopeng itu baru saja akan menghindari pukulan selanjutnya, namun gerakan dari _jutsu_ turun temurun klan Hyuuga itu memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi sehingga musuh yang sudah terkunci posisinya akan memiliki kesempatan yang sangat kecil untuk dapat melarikan diri. Pukulan demi pukulan terus mengenai tubuh Madara. Sakura selalu mengagumi gerakan luwes Neji saat memakai _jutsu_ itu, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus karena setelah mereka selesai adalah gilirannya untuk menyerang.

Ketika gerakan Neji dan Hizashi semakin bertambah cepat, Sakura buru-buru memusatkan _chakra_ pada tangan kanannya dan segera berlari kencang saat Hizashi memberinya aba-aba. Ia meninju perut Madara dengan sekuat tenaga menyebabkan pria itu terpental hingga membentur patung besar yang kemudian ikut hancur karena kerasnya pukulan Sakura. Tubuh Madara tergeletak diantara puing-puing patung yang bertebaran di lantai gua. Hizashi berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan untuk memastikan apakah pria itu masih bernafas atau tidak. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya namun ia bisa melihat ada bercak darah yang merembes pada jubahnya dan perlahan tubuh itu hancur dengan sendirinya seperti serpihan debu.

Baru saja mereka dikejutkan dengan kejadian itu, saat tiba-tiba tubuh Neji dan Sakura diselimuti cahaya putih menyilaukan. "Neji- _san_ , apa ini..."

Suara terkejut Sakura membuat Hizashi menoleh ke arah dua orang yang ada di belakangnya dan matanya sedikit melebar saat mendapati pemandangan itu. Ia menyadari sesuatu. "Kalian akan kembali bukan? Ke dunia kalian yang sebenarnya. Ini berarti perpisahan." Pria itu mengulaskan sebuah senyuman pahit.

Neji menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya ia harus mengalami perpisahan dengan ayahnya dan bagaimanapun juga ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Di satu sisi ia lega karena telah berhasil mengalahkan Madara, namun di sisi lain, ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dadanya terasa sangat sakit mengingat di masa depan mungkin tak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat, Neji menatap Hizashi dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Memang tidak selebar senyum Naruto, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sakura melihat Neji tersenyum selebar itu, dan Sakura tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman palsu. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Neji menyembunyikan kesedihan yang mendalam dibalik senyumannya. " _Chichi-ue_ , terima kasih karena sudah membantu kami." Kata Neji dengan suara beratnya. "Meskipun kita hanya menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersama, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih. _Hontou ni_... _arigatou_."

Hizashi mengangguk sembari membalas senyuman putranya. "Aku senang bisa mengenalmu lebih banyak, Neji. Aku bangga melihatmu tumbuh menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti sekarang." Cahaya yang melingkupi tubuh Neji dan Sakura semakin menyilaukan. Ketika tubuh Hizashi terlihat semakin mengabur di mata mereka berdua, samar-samar mereka masih bisa mendengar pria itu berkata, "Sakura, aku titipkan Neji kepadamu." Dan sedetik kemudian, semua berubah menjadi putih seperti saat mereka pertama kali terkena _genjutsu_ ini.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya yang berubah dari terang menjadi sedikit gelap. Ia terbaring di dalam gua dengan Neji berada di sampingnya, dan mereka tak hanya berdua di sana. Ia dapat melihat beberapa sosok dua orangduduk menyandar pada dinding gua dengan mata terpejam. Sakura buru-buru bangun dan bergerak mendekati mereka untuk memastikan siapa yang dilihatnya dalam penerangan yang minim itu. "Ino? Chouji?"

"Jidat, kau sudah sadar?" Ino menggosok-gosok matanya tampak kelelahan, di sampingnya, Chouji masih terlelap tampak sama sekali tak terganggu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kami baru saja menyelesaikan misi dan kebetulan melewati tempat ini. Tadi kami berniat mencari tempat untuk beristirahat karena sudah malam tapi kami malah melihatmu dan Neji terbaring di tanah dengan Madara berdiri di dekat kalian, dan tentu saja kami tidak tinggal diam."

"Tadi? T-tunggu, berapa lama kami terbaring? Dan.. sekarang tanggal berapa Ino?"

"Kalian terbaring cukup lama, mungkin empat atau lima jam? Entahlah aku tidak bisa memastikan, dan sekarang tanggal 25, memangnya kenapa?" Gadis berambut pirang itu menguap lebar kemudian meregangkan badannya. Ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari Sakura yang tampaknya jauh lebih kebingungan daripada dirinya. "Shikamaru dan ayahnya ada di luar. Mungkin mereka sedang bermain _shogi_. Aku akan keluar mengecek mereka." Ino mengangkat pundak tak mendapati respon dari Sakura yang sekarang tampak linglung di matanya.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana dan keluar dari gua. Tepat seperti tebakannya, dua orang dengan otak di atas rata-rata itu bermain _shogi_ dengan menggambar petak-petak kecil di atas tanah. Tampaknya mereka berada di luar karena ingin memanfaatkan cahaya bulan purnama. "Shikamaru, Shikaku- _jisan_ , Sakura dan Neji sudah sadar."

Di dalam gua Sakura masih tak habis pikir, waktu yang mereka lalui dalam dunia _genjutsu_ sudah lebih dari satu minggu namun di dunia nyata mereka hanya terbaring selama empat sampai lima jam? Kemampuan klan Uchiha memang benar-benar menakutkan. Ah, sudahlah, setidaknya hal ini lebih baik karena ia dan Neji tak membuang terlalu banyak waktu. Bicara soal Neji, Sakura buru-buru membalikkan badannya mengingat rekannya itu sama sekali belum bersuara sejak mereka siuman tadi.

Masih berada di tempatnya semula, Neji saat ini sedang duduk bersila dengan pandangan menerawang. Sakura tahu betul apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria berambut panjang itu. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya, namun mungkin saat ini yang paling dibutuhkan Neji adalah bermain dengan pikirannya sendiri. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyusul Ino keluar untuk menanyakan lebih banyak lagi tentang bagaimana mereka bisa mengusir Madara. Siapa tahu mereka juga membutuhkan penjelasan mengenai ketidaksadaran dirinya dan Neji kan?

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Tim Asuma―InoShikaCho bersikeras bahwa nama tim mereka tetap Tim Asuma untuk menghormati mendiang _sensei_ mereka―beserta Neji dan Sakura memutuskan untuk memulai perjalanan kembali ke Konoha. Kondisi fisik Neji dan Sakura sudah pulih seratus persen karena memang sebenarnya mereka tidak memiliki banyak luka luar, dan _genjutsu_ yang digunakan Madara pun bukan tipe _genjutsu_ yang melukai mental seseorang―setidaknya tidak untuk Sakura.

Tapi gadis itu tahu bahwa _gentei tsukuyomi_ sangat berpengaruh pada Neji. Sakura tahu Neji adalah sosok yang pendiam, tapi setelah mereka siuman, pria itu menjadi jauh lebih pendiam daripada sebelumnya. Selama dalam perjalanan mereka ke menuju desa, ia tak dapat menghentikan gerakan matanya yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Neji, seolah khawatir pria jenius itu akan merosot dari batang pohon sewaktu-waktu.

Perjalanan pulang mereka terasa lebih cepat daripada saat mereka berangkat. Sakura berpikir mungkin jarak yang mereka tempuh untuk melarikan diri kemarin cukup jauh sehingga memperpendek jarak yang harus mereka tempuh saat pulang. Begitu sampai di Konoha, Sakura meminta tolong pada Tim Asuma yang segera bergerak menuju gedung _Hokage_ untuk melapor agar menyampaikan permohonan maafnya karena ia dan Neji akan terlambat dalam memberikan laporan sementara ia berniat untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa adanya penolakan dari Neji membuat Sakura semakin yakin bahwa pria itu tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Di rumah sakit, Sakura yang memang sudah dikenal baik di sana segera meminta sebuah kamar kosong pada salah satu _medi-nin_ yang memang bertugas untuk mengurus administrasi rumah sakit, dan di sinilah mereka berada sekarang. Ia meminta Neji duduk bersila di ranjang pasien dengan posisi membelakanginya, sementara ia bersiap mengalirkan _chakra_ ke tengkuk pria itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Neji bisa merasakan otot-ototnya sejak tadi sempat tegang mula terasa rileks.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Saat gadis itu menghentikan aliran _chakra_ nya Neji segera membalikkan badan menghadap Sakura. "Aa, _arigatou_." Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepala menatap Sakura kini tampak lebih tinggi darinya karena posisi gadis itu sedang berdiri. Mata keperakannya dapat melihat Sakura yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lega, dan hal itu entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa menghangat.

"Aku akan mengambilkan beberapa obat untukmu, Neji- _san_ , kau bisa menunggu di sini." Sakura baru saja akan mengambil langkah pertamanya, namun tangan pria itu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Belum sempat gadis itu bereaksi untuk menunjukkan keterkejutannya, namun hal yang terjadi berikutnya membuat ia lebih terkejut lagi.

Hyuuga Neji menarik dirinya mendekat hingga Sakura yang masih dalam posisi berdiri berakhir dalam pelukannya. "N-Neji-san.." Gadis itu sama sekali tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia dan Neji mungkin memang sudah semakin dekat tapi Sakura sama sekali tak menyangka jika mereka akan mengalami kontak fisik seperti ini.

Neji tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia tak tahu kenapa instingnya meminta dirinya untuk memeluk Sakura, namun kehangatan yang dipancarkan tubuh si gadis musim semi membuat pria itu tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia sedang mencari alasan agar gadis itu bersedia menemaninya untuk lebih lama lagi namun elusan di punggung dan kepalanya membuat ia merasa lega. Sejak berada dalam dunia _genjutsu_ , Neji mulai tahu Sakura adalah gadis yang pengertian, dan itu artinya ia tak memerlukan kata-kata. Cukup lama mereka terus berada dalam posisi yang sama tanpa menyadari kehadiran pemilik sepasang mata yang sedang tersenyum menatap keduanya.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Aaarrgghhh saya sama sekali gak pd buat ngepost chapter iniii T_T**

 **Mohon maaf updatenya ngaret banget ~**

 **Dulu dulu saya kalo nulis fic isinya murni romance doang, dan ini fic satu-satunya yang dibumbui adventure jadi yaaa mohon dimaklumi ya kalo adegan berantemnya sedikit gak masuk akal :"D**

 **Seriously I've tried my best –v**

 **Kenapa chapter ini lama banget? Pertama karna saya sempet bingung sebenernya mau digimanain ending dari dunia genjutsunya karna di RTN Naruto cuman ngelempar kunai ke mata Obito. Dan kedua, saya nyoba nyari-nyari dulu tentang Tsuki no me, mugen tsukuyomi, sama kelemahannya Obito biar rada masuk akal gitu, saya sampe ngubek-ubek hardisk nyari episode yang Konan Vs Obito. Yah, walaupun hasilnya seperti ini saya harap kalian tetap menikmati hihihi.**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Chihuyy:** waduh sayangnya di chap ini mereka udah balik ke dunia nyata u.u tapi jangan khawatir nanti di dunia nyata saya bakal cari cara biar mereka tetep deket kok kkk

 **Xiuka07:** beneran manis? XD kyaaaa syukurklah karna saya ngerasa banyak banget kekurangannya, jadi kalo ada kritik dan saran saya bakal nerima banget loh :3

 **RIKUDO MADARA 39:** Pinginnya sih gitu, nanti Nejinya bakal saya pertahanin biar tetep hidup hihihi, tapi kalo sampe PDS 4 kira-kira bakal sepanjang apa :"V

 **Myosotis sylvatica:** ihiii doki-doki kenapa nih? Kkk~ sankyu udah disemangatin nih :3

 **Alfabicaaiko:** Iya dia kalem-kalem gimana gitu kkk ngeliat mukanya ada berasa adem, emang sayang banget kenapa dia dimatiin u.u saya seneeeeeng banget baca review aiko-san yang selalu panjang, dan komentar-komentarnya yg membangun :3 awalnya sempet gak pd karna alurnya lelet, tp ternyata malah dipuji, sankyuuuu :*

 **Rikarika:** sasuneji apa sakuneji nih? Kkk oh ia, kalo rika-san suka nejisaku mungkin bisa baca di arcieve nejisaku yg English karna yg English lebih banyak daripada yg Bahasa Indonesia, atau jangan-jangan malah udah baca semua? Kkk~

 **Leavendouxr:** nih nih saya tambahin dou-san kkk~ Neji jadinya kaya tukang modus ya kkk~ eh eh berarti Sasuke gak manusiawi nih? :"V painkiller ch 4 kayanya bakal sedikit lama karna waktu saya kepotong buat mikirin chapter ini :"D so sorry dou-saaaan~ just kill me :"D

 **Nickname:** thank you juga buat review kamu~ :3

 **Balay67:** nanti kalo perlu mereka dibikin cemburu-cemburuan deh kkk, kita liat aja kelanjutannya nanti gimana karna saya sendiri juga masih belum tau :"V

 **Apaajaboleh:** sankyu buat pujiannya dan udah mau nyemangatiiin~ /

 **AryaniCentric:** duuh kepala saya berasa melembung ini dibilang keren XD makasih banyak aryani-saaaan~

 **Hinamori Hikari:** Hika-san, saya pas buka cerita Hika-san tadinya mau liat Sasuke dinistain kan, eh malah kepincut sama fic kakasaku yg Terimakasih masa duuuh itu bikin ikutan potek u.u

Oh iya adegan pegangan tangannya, abisnya bingung dengan karakter Neji yang pendiam mau dibikin gimana, akhirnya keinget adegan di manga L-DK dan kayanya cocok buat Neji, jadi ya begitulah :"V

 **Guest:** wah ketahuan selama ini haus nejisaku ya? ^^v maaf chap ini lama yaa –v

 **Baka DimDim:** dan cara mereka bebas dari gentei tsukuyominya juga beda :D tadinya saya mau ngelibatin Akatsuki kaya di RTN tapi entah kenapa malah bingung, akhirnya jadi gini deh, sankyu udah mau mampir, Dimdim-san ^^

 **Haruhana Akatsuki:** chapter barunya udah update~ lucky you karna baru nemu fic ini jadi gak harus nunggu lama kkk~ ^^v

 **Sankyu semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan buat mampir baca dan bahkan mereview. Oh iya mungkin beberapa dari kalian ada yang kecewa karna dunia genjutsunya berakhir di sini, but remember genjutsu is just an illusion guys, and their love story here is not just an illusion. Jadi genjutsunya berakhir bukan berarti mereka bakal jarang ketemu loh ya kkk**

 **Ah, dan karna di fic Painkiller saya ngasih rekomendasi beberapa fic Kakasaku yg bagus, di sini saya juga mau rekomendasiin fic Nejisaku English yg menurut saya bagus, mungkin yg belum baca berminat buat baca kkk**

 **\- Alcoholic**

 **\- Shades of Pink**

 **\- What If**

 **Yang males nyari, ceritanya udah saya fav semua :"V**

 **Duh maaf saya ngoceh kepanjangan :"V**

 **Finally, mind to give me some more review?**


End file.
